The Maze of Calamity
by Orange Dash
Summary: What if the turtles are put through a maze? And this is the maze of Calamity, of destruction and ruin. Can the four brothers work together and get out? What if they get separated? Will they pull through? Especially if the deadly new enemy and owner of the maze is intent on breaking them and to mess with their minds. Though one turtle in particular is the main target!
1. Prologue

**Alright everyone! Enjoy this new great story!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

It was just a normal regular night time patrol... That was until Leo told us to be silent in the dark alley.

"What is it bro?" Raph took out his sai...

"I sense that were are not alone here," Leo tried to look into the shadows...

A shiver was running down my shell... A terrible feeling twisting deeply in my gut...

"I don't have a good feeling dudes," I muttered.

I didn't trust the dark shadows... Them seemed to shift... Someone was here... just watching us...

I jumped startled at a growling sound...

"Over there!" Leo shouted pointing his sword towards a rattling noise in the darkness.

My bros all stalked towards the sound...

"Wait dudes!' I cried... My eyes widen as something flew from the shadows behind me...

Three darts... all flying towards my bros.

"Dudes!" I screamed... They turned to me with confusion written all over their faces...

It was too late... They didn't have enough time to react to the flying darts and they stabbed into their green skins...

"Darts!?" Donnie gasped pulling out the syringe... "Oh no..."

"Guys!?"

My three brothers all fell to the concrete... the dart made them pass out.

"Guys!" I kept screaming and shaking their bodies... "Wake up!"

I froze at the sound of evil laughter ringing out...

"Who's there!?" I swung around with my nun-chuck blade out for defense...

The shadows were still and the silence was quiet... even the wind stilled for a couple of seconds...

 **"Foolish turtle..."** The voice was cold and it whisked across the wind.

It wasn't like anything I've heard... This wasn't someone I knew...This was some new freaky being...

"Show yourself!" I shouted to the shadows... "Face me what ever you are!"

 **"Pathetic little turtle..."**

I turned my head to the right to the sound... Nothing was there...

 _What the?_

 **"You're all alone..."**

"No I'm not!" I hissed trying to mask my fear trembling inside...

 _I have to protect my bros!_

 **"Then... where are your foolish brothers huh?"**

"They're right behind me!" I snapped and turned my head.

My body froze... my bros... they were gone...

"What!? But... how!? They were just there a few seconds ago!"

My eyes widen in sheer panic...

 **"Where'd they go hmmm?"** The cold voice laughed...

I wrinkled my beak as there's the smell of rotting flesh wading through the air...

"You have my brothers don't you!?" I pointed a finger to the shadows. "You let them go!"

 **"Not yet..."**

There was the rush of icy cold air against the back of my neck...

"Why do you want my brothers!?" I asked twirling my nun-chucks over my head.

 **"I just do..."** The creepy voice replied.

"Why!? What makes them so special?"

 **"Oh, they ain't super special not exactly as you are.."** The evil laughter rose.

"What!? That makes no sense... Why would you get them... And not me?"

 **"You're so foolish."** The evil voice seemed to anger slightly... **"I may want them... But, it's not them that I truly want..."**

"Then, what do you want!?"

 **"Pathetic turtle... you don't even really know?"** The voice chuckled. **"It's you that I want..."**

"What!?" My eyes widen in terror.

 **"Your spirit... it's so bright... I want to break it..."**

"You can't do that! And you don't need me!" I spat.

 **"Oh, my main target is you Michelangelo..."**

Suddenly... red eyes appear in the darkness of the shadows...

"How do you know my name!?" I stepped back in terror...

Those red eyes were staring straight back at me...

 **"I've been watching you and your bros for long while... Just waiting for you and your brothers to enter my trap..."**

"Not if I get away!" I turned around to run.

 **"Oh no you don't!"**

I skidded to a halt as the red eyes appeared in front of me... The being was still in the dark shadows... So, I couldn't see it's body.

"What are you?" I gasped in terror my body shaking...

 **"Maybe you'll find out..."** The being smirked and I could see fangs glinting in the darkness... **"The name is Damir..."**

"Go away Damir! Let my brothers go!" I swung my nun-chuck at the being with red eyes...

The shadows shift... they get closer around me... the feeling of an icy death cold breath is breathing on the back of my neck.

Cold claws clasp around my wrists...

My nun-chuck falls the ground... making the chains rattle nosily.

 **"You shall enter my world of Calamity... The Maze of Calamity! Of destruction and ruin! And you and your brothers shall be broken!"** The voice roars behind me...

Something pricks my arm... The feeling of numbness is droning through my body... Making me dizzy... more weaker...

I felt myself falling... my head smacking against something hard... My vision is all black... There's nothing... I don't feel anything...

* * *

 **Woah... what a great suspense and cliff hanger to begin with huh? It makes it more interesting... Something is gonna happen... We'll find out soon enough in the next chapter! Be prepared folks!**

 **I would totally love it if you review and comment! Many have commented on some of my other stories... Don't forget about this one too!**

 **Have fun! Don't let the shadows of the night get you!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Maze

**Hey there! Let's see what will happen huh? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Ugh... my head still hurts... I hear this noise... Sounds familiar...

"Mikey?" There's a hushed whisper.

I gasped sharply as something touches my cheek... My eyes flew open and I sprawled backwards.

"Woah, easy there Mikey..."

I blink realizing that it was Leo... With Raph and Donnie by his side.

"Dudes!" I cried out in relief and pounced on them with a hug. "You're okay!"

"Yeah... we're fine knucklehead." Raph pushed my face away.

"But, we're in this empty gray room..." Donnie looks around. "There's nothing here."

"Wait? How'd we get here?" Leo asked confused.

"Damir!" I gasped.

"What?" Raph looked at me confused.

"That was the guy... the one who took you guys, well us..."

"Wait? You've met him?" Leo takes a hold of my shoulder. "Who is he?"

"Uh... I don't know," I shrugged. "After you guys passed out from those darts... there was this evil laughter... The next thing I know is that this creepy voice is talking to me... You guys just disappear... That thing was evil... I couldn't see it's form... It hid in the shadows... But, I saw red eyes... and there were fangs glistening in the darkness... He told me his name... But, wouldn't tell me what he was..."

"Now something fishy is going on here," Raph glared at the ground. "Who the heck is this Damir?"

"And it had red eyes?" Donnie looks at me with disbelief. "That sounds creepy, ominous and unrealistic."

"And I... it also said that it wanted us..."

"Like to kidnap us?" Raph folds his arms. "It definitely looks like we're kidnapped here. We're stuck in some freakin' empty gray room!"

"How come we're not chained up then?" Leo looks around. "Surely, if we were kidnapped whoever kidnapped us wouldn't us to escape right?"

"If you haven't noticed Leo, there aren't any doors in this room... Not even any windows..."

"That's not all..." I glanced down to the floor... My form was quivering.

"Mikey?" Leo was concerned... He tilted my head up and my bros were looking at me with concern. "You okay? Is there anything else that this... Damir told you?"

"Yeah... he not only wants us... we really wants one of us more than the rest of us."

My brothers gasped and Raph looked at Leo.

"I bet that this Damir wants Leo... He's the leader after all..."

"He might want you Raph," Leo turned to hotheaded brother. "He might want your strength."

"And my mind and intellect brain," Donnie pointed to his head obviously.

"No..." My beak quivered... "He... really wants me..."

"He wants you?" Leo looked at me surprised...

"Yes... Damir... he... he said that he wants to break my spirit... he wants to break all of us..."

 **"That's right turtles..."** That voice rang out again.

"Who's there!?" Raph shouted and found that his sais were still in his belt. "Show yourself you coward!"

 **"I think not Raphael..."** The voice laughed. **"I can't show myself unto you... I am not even in that empty room..."**

"How do you know us!?" Donnie looked up to the speaker on the ceiling.

 **"I've been watching you turtles for some time now."**

"What do you want with us!?" Leo glared up towards the ceiling where the voice was coming from a speaker.

 **"Isn't it obvious? Didn't Michelangelo tell you?"**

I shivered and looked down as the voice laughed evilly...

 **"That's right! You little weak turtle...Useless and weak...Not like your older brothers, and you shall be..."**

"How dare you!?" Leo hissed. "You dare call my brother a weakling!"

 **"Oh? So, the Leonardo protects this weak Michelangelo?"**

"I dare ya to show your ugly face so I could smash it against the wall so hard I'll..." Raph mid ranted in rage.

 **"You fool...You aren't going to face me! You shall face my world of destruction and ruin! You each shall be BROKEN!"** The voice roared...

The room started to shake like an earthquake... The walls were shaking and tumbling down...

I screamed diving into my shell to protect myself from the falling debris... Luckily... none of them really hit me... I was a lucky turtle...

Once, the shaking stopped and the noise of tumbling faded I popped out from my shell.

"Dudes!?" I yelled... My brothers were nowhere to be seen. "GUYS!?" I screamed pushing the rocks away trying to find my brothers.

"Mikey?" The debris shifted beside me... I pushed apart the two boulders and saw Donnie and Leo.

"Are you guys okay?" I helped them out.

"I'm okay... Just hit my head," Donnie rubbed his head.

"Where's Raph?" Leo looked around.

My eyes widen... "You mean? He's still under all this rubble?"

"He has to be... Hurry and search for him!"

"There's no need..." A gruff voice replied... Raph's head popped up between two rocks of debris.

"Raph!"

"I'm fine," Raph hacked..."Just got some dust in my lungs."

"Now, what do we do?" Donnie helps to pull up Raph to a standing position.

"We're outside," Leo observed his eyes trailing upwards.

"Uhh Leo..." Donnie pointed up to the blue sky. "That doesn't look like a real sky to me..."

I looked up to see triangular patterns on the sky...

 _What the?_

"I think that we're in a dome... It's supposed to represent a kind of arena... Maybe, from that book... Hunger Games?"

"It doesn't all exactly look like an arena brainaic," Raph retorts. "There are tall walls here with many tunnels..."

"What? This place looks so confusing," Leo looks around. "How do we even get out of here?"

"Wait!" Donnie snapped his fingers. "I've got it! We're in some kind of maze... but, it's somehow also an arena too!"

"Oh boy..." Raph groans... "We have to really go through this stupid maze?"

"Uh... dudes?" I turned my head hearing some rattling noise. "Do you guys hear that?"

"We have think about his Raph," Donnie taps his chin...

My bros weren't paying any attention at all...

"Guys?" My eyes widen as I noticed a rustling bush down a couple yards away.

"Why!?" Raph growled. "I say we just bust this place down!"

"We can't do that Raph," Leo shakes his head.

"Guys!?"

Something black and hideous jumps out of the bush. It looks like some kind of giant bug... but, it looked metal too.

 _Was that a robot bug?_

"So, what's the plan?" Raph huffed and folded his arms across his plastron.

"Guys!" I tried once more.

"Not now Mikey," Leo sighs. "We're coming up with a plan."

"Come on dudes!"

"Be quiet Mikey!" Donnie groaned. "I'm trying to think here!"

"DUDES!?" I yelled out loudly.

"What!?" They all turned to me angrily.

"What's more important than coming up with a plan!?" Leo narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Dudes, look," I pointed ahead.

"Pffh," Raph rolls his eyes. "This is no times for fun and games Mikey... Or any of your jokes..."

"No Raph," Donnie's eyes widen. "Look."

"What?" The red banded brother turned and his eyes widen at the disgusting robot bug. "What the shell is that!?"

"I don't know... but it doesn't look good," Donnie gasped as the bug expanded more in size.

"What the shell!?"

A black tail like scorpion came behind it's back and black liquid sprayed forward.

"Oh, no that ain't good!"

We all moved trying to avoid the black liquid spraying at us.

"I'll take you down!" Raph roared pulling out his sais.

"No Raph!" Donnie grabbed his shoulder. "That black liquid is like sulfuric acid... It'll melt our weapons!"

"What?" Raph's eyes widen.

"Raph!" Leo screamed as the metal bug lifted up it's stinger to spray at Raph.

Leo ran forward and pushed Raph out of the way before the liquid could land on him.

"And obviously that acid can also melt skin and flesh... Well, not exactly. It basically rips out the water from your body. It removes organic compounds." Donnie paled visibly.

"How in the world is that kind of acid in a bug!?"

"I don't know!"

"Then, what do we do!?" I panicked. "It'll melt us!"

"We have to run!" Leo ordered. "See that passageway over there!?" Leo pointed to one that was very bushy and green.

"I don't think that's a good idea Leo," Raph muttered.

"It could be the wrong way," Donnie ducked as the bug swung it's stinger at him.

"Doesn't matter! We have to get away from that thing!"

Leo ran forward with Raph following behind followed by Donnie and I was behind him.

I turned my head as I heard hissing behind me. "AHH! Dudes! It's chasing us!"

"Just hurry!" Leo pointed to a bush as we entered the passageway. "Dive into that bush!"

"On it!"

My bros all dived through the bush and I leaped after them.

However, before I could fully enter into the safety of this thick bush something grabbed my leg.

I screamed in terror clawing at the bush trying to grab onto a branch.

"Mikey!" Donnie grabbed my hands tightly trying to pull me in. It was a tug war... I kept screaming as I felt like I was trying to be ripped in half. My arms felt like they would break off and both my legs too.

I screamed louder as the freaky metal bug thing raised its stinger up...

"AHH! It's gonna spray me!"

Raph and Leo both pulled onto my arms...

I felt my shoulder snap and I screamed in pain... Donnie's eyes widen... He probably knew exactly what happened.

"Let me go!" I screamed and twisted my legs as they could in this bug's giant grasp.

The spray came down and I screamed and twisted my body. Luckily, the spray didn't touch me.

I turned my head over to see a hole in the ground just beside me.

"That's it!" Leo screamed. He dived out from the bush and kicked the metal freaky bug... It fell back a few feet before flipping itself over again.

Leo grabbed a hold of my shell and pushed me in as I felt Donnie and Raph pull me.

We all gasped as the giant bug tried to smash into the bush... The little tentacles were slithering into the bush.

"Get back further!" Leo pushed us back further...

Those tentacles couldn't reach us... The bug let out some kind of roar or squeak... before detangling itself from the bush.

"That was close," Raph sighed a relief.

"Mikey?" Donnie was looking at my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I rubbed my left shoulder and flinched at the pain. "I hurt my shoulder..."

"I think that we pulled too hard... that we popped your shoulder." Donnie pressed onto the shoulder.

"Ow..."

"This is gonna hurt Mikey, I'll have to pop it back into place."

"No..." I gasped and took a deep breath. "Just do it quick okay?" I gave him my frightened expression.

"You'll be okay Mikey..."

I flinched as Donnie took my shoulder into his hands... I turned my head and felt Leo squeeze my hand.

Donnie moved his hand, the shoulder moved with a pop and snapped back into place.

I let out a scream and gasped loudly...

"You're okay Mikey," I felt Leo rubbing my shell.

"That sure was a close one huh?" Raph smiled at me.

"That was scary," I muttered.

"You're okay Mikey," I felt Leo wrap his arms around me.

I sighed and leaned my head onto Leo's shoulder.

"So... we're stuck here... in a maze?" Raph grunted.

"Looks like it," Donnie moves trying to get comfortable in this bush. "This is so uncomfortable."

"Yeah, sure is brainaic."

"So, Damir is the one who set this up huh?" Leo says.

"Seems like it."

"Then, who knows what else is out there... What this maze has in store for us."

"It could be worse... Damir said that it was a world of destruction and ruin," Donnie blinked and looked down at me.

I shivered in Leo's hold making him look down at me.

"We'll just have to face this... We'll have to make it through... We have to.. whatever challenges are out there waiting for us..."

* * *

 **Taada! How was that? Please review guys! It'll help me a lot! I will really thank you and I'll appreciate it!**

 **The challenges for the turtles will be coming! Be expected for more unexpected things to happen! See ya for now!**


	3. Chapter 2: Watery Nightmare

**Back again! This chapter starts to get a little more intense... Enjoy! Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Ugh," Raph groaned... "Sleeping in a bush is the worst." The red banded turtle turned his head to find Mikey's feet next to his head. "Move your feet bonehead," He growled.

"Huh?" Mikey sleepily opened his eyes. "Is it morning?"

"Seems like it," Donnie shifts. "This is terrible to sleep like this."

"No doubt it is," Leo yawned and stretched.

"We should probably get going," Donnie moved out from the bush.

The three brothers all shuffled themselves from the bush.

"Dude..." Mikey whined. "I am so hungry... Is there any food?"

"I don't see any food around here Mikey," Donnie glanced around. "But, we'll definitely need water first before food."

"You kidding me!?" Mikey sank to his knees. "I really want pizza!"

"Well, that doesn't seem to be happening," Raph rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys," Leo says. "We need to find some water."

"That looks like any place for water," Donnie pointed down the narrow path... Where the bushes were darker and more lush green and bushier.

"It looks like a jungle there," Leo says.

"Then, there's gotta be water."

The four brothers walked into the darker dense bushy scenery...

They came to the ground where it became more rocky and there was a giant pool of water on the other side.

"Yupp, there's water," Donnie grinned.

"Dudes, look at this," Mikey leaned down closer to the flat rock beside his foot. "There are bottles here."

"Sweet!" Donnie scrambled to Mikey's side. "We can fill them up with water!"

"And, there's a note here," Mikey picked up the small white sheet of paper.

"What? Gimme that," Raph snatched the paper from Mikey's hand. "Oh..."

"What does it say Raph?" Leo picked up one bottle.

"It says...'Drink up freaks you're going to need it..."

"Well, we better get some water anyway... It might help us for what's coming next."

"Right," Raph crumbled the paper and threw it onto the ground. "Let's get some water already."

"Let's go."

The four turtles each had a water bottle and they walked up the pool of water.

"Let's hope that this is fresh water," Leo dipped his bottle in to fill it up with water.

"It looks fresh to me Leo, I don't see any plants floating at the surface... or any bacteria," Donnie says.

The four brothers all took a drink and their bottles were all filled up.

"So, it's clean D?" Mikey looked at his tallest brother.

"Looks like it, I'd say so."

"Then, it's swimming time!" Mikey cannon balled himself into the water.

"Mikey!"

"What?" The orange banded turtle's head popped above the water. "It's perfectly safe dudes."

"Get out of that water Mikey," Donnie scolded. "Who knows what could be lurking underneath that water."

"Relax D, I don't see anything." Mikey dived his head under searching in the water. "Nope there's nothing..."

"Mikey, I am not going to tell you twice..." Donnie seethed. "Get out of that water now."

"Okay, okay geez Donnie," Mikey rolled his eyes. "I'm coming out!" Mikey started to swim near to the shore.

"Are you okay Donnie?" Leo took a glance at his second younger brother.

"Of course not... Mikey doesn't know what he's even doing!"

"Calm down Donnie, Mikey's swimming back see?" Raph gestured with his hand.

"Just hurry up Mikey..." Donnie says irritated.

"Dude, I am swimming as fast as I can!" Mikey takes big strokes in the water getting closer to the shore.

 **Mikey's POV:**

There was a gurgling sound and I stopped as a bubble popped up the surface in front of me.

My eyes widen as I saw some form swimming past me.

"Oh, no..."

I swam faster... that was until something grabbed my foot.

I let out a scream my arms flapping in the water.

"Mikey!"

It was pulling me down... down under the water... I held my breath struggling as I could against what ever was pulling me down. I felt myself gurgling... bubbles floating up to the surface.

I was going down deeper... the water was getting more dense...

Daring to see whatever held me down... I turned my head in the water...

My eyes widen in terror... It was like a giant serpent or something...

I let out scream... and realizing that I just opened my mouth in the water...

I hacked and coughed as water went down my throat and into my lungs.

 _Help m... me!_ I reached a hand up towards the surface... I could faintly see a green body splash into the water... No... wait... three green bodies...

My eyes were half lidded and I stopped struggling against this creature...

Through it all... I felt strong arms grasp me... And those claws clamped tightly on my feet released... I closed my eyes... feeling... I couldn't breathe... I totally blacked out...

* * *

Something pressed against my chest... I suddenly gasped hacking... I was turned over to my side... I coughed and hacked up water...

"Just get it out..." Someone soothed.

"Mikey?"

I opened my eyes to see three concerned faces above mine...

 _Did they break down? They look really sad and scared..._

"You almost drowned Mikey," Donnie says the worst...

"Oh," I slowly sat up. "I'm sorry Donnie... I should've..." I hiccuped.

"It's okay Mikey," Donnie wrapped an arm around me. "You just scared us so bad..." He has tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry dudes," I look up to their faces.

"Yeah, and I killed that thing," Raph pointed him.

I glanced behind him to see a giant snake like serpent laying dead on the shore. With blood pooling around it... It wasn't red... but, a green color.

"Don't scare us like that Mikey," Leo rubbed my shoulder. "You shouldn't even have gone into that water in the first place."

"I'm sorry," I closed my eyes in shame. "I just thought that it would be fun to just swim around."

"It's okay Mikey," Donnie says. "You just have be really careful okay? Anything here could be dangerous."

"Yes, especially that thing," Raph scowled.

"And we're going to have to watch you more closely... that you don't hurt yourself," Leo gave me his serious eyes and posture.

"Or do anything stupid," Raph grunted.

I just sighed and looked down.

"Come on, we should still get going..." Leo says.

Donnie helps me to stand up and grasped my arm.

"I'm fine," I say... "I can walk."

Donnie lets go of my arm and I follow Leo along with Raph.

* * *

We were walking like forever... It seemed like we were walking in the same place over and over again in this jungle... The sky above was getting darker...

We stopped as we came up to some kind of shrine.

"What is that?" Raph asked.

I walk up closer to it... "It has markings on it."

"Don't touch anything guys," Leo says. "And you Mikey... don't touch that thing."

"Oh!" I pulled my hand away before it could touch the strange shrine.

"Now, what do we do?"

"I don't know..." Leo glanced around. "Hey Donnie, can we somehow manage to climb up one of these maze walls?"

"I don't know about that Leo, there aren't any vines to climb up or anything."

Leo sighed and sat down... taking a drink of his water bottle. Donnie sat next to him also taking a drink.

"We should all take a drink."

I glanced at Raph who sat near the shrine... He glanced back at me...

"Drink up Mikey," He said.

I sighed and took my water bottle... Tilting it up to my mouth. "I wished there was soda..."

The unexpected starts to happen... The shrine glows brightly and Raph moves away immediately closer to my side.

We all gasped as a line formed between me and Raph with Donnie and Leo on the other side.

"What is going on!?"

Out of nowhere... tall bars shoot up from the ground... It separated me and Raph from Donnie and Leo.

The maze walls come closer... until they connected with the bars... We were totally separated.

"Leo! Donnie!" I cried running up to the bars.

"Uh guys?" Donnie has a frightened look.

The ground starts to shake... the maze walls around us are starting to close in... towards us...

"There's no time!" Leo yells. "You guys have to escape through your side!"

"Are you insane Leo!?" Raph grasped the bars separating us from them... "We'll be separated!"

"I know!" Leo flinched as the walls came faster and closer... "You guys have to leave!"

"No... Leo..." I felt myself shaking...

"It's okay Mikey," Leo comes up the bars and lays a hand on my shoulder through the bars separating us. "Everything will be okay..."

"Mikey?" I turned my head to Donnie... Diverting my attention to the genius.

 **Leo's POV:**

"Leo?" Raph says. "If we're separating... You better take care of Donnie... You hear me!?"

"I hear you Raph... I am right in front of you and Raph..." I gave Raph my serious bold eyes. "Raph protect Mikey you hear me!?"

The roar of the walls closing more closer was getting louder.

"You be careful Raph... I'm not sure when we'll see each other again... For now, this is goodbye... Do whatever it takes to get you and Mikey out okay? Whatever it takes.."

Raph looked at me long and hard, his face masked with fear and anxiety.

"I'll protect Mikey don't you worry! You keep Don safe ya hear?"

"I promise."

Me and Raph both gave each other a nod. "I love you bro."

"I love ya too Fearless."

Raph took step back as I turned my head to find Donnie finish his talking with Mikey...

"Mikey?"

The youngest turned and walked over so he was in front of me.

"Mikey, you listen to Raph okay? He'll be in charge... make sure that he doesn't do anything hot headed in there okay?"I exclaimed.

Mikey was basically having an anxiety attack... He was breathing irregularly.

"Mikey... it's gonna be okay," I reached my hand through the bar to gently cup his face.

"L...eo.." Mikey had tears running his face... His body was shaking in fear...

"You'll be okay... You'll be a great team with Raph... You'll be fine... Use your strengths... use your speed... Stay strong Mikey, I love you," I finished saying.

At this point Mikey was sobbing... "I love you too Leo. You promise that I will see you and Donnie soon?"

I frowned... I didn't know what would happen... I couldn't promise that... "Mikey, I'll try... I'll try my best so we'll all be together again okay? That'll be a promise."

Everyone knew that I wouldn't break my promises...

"You be safe Donnie!" Mikey cried out. "Be smart! I love ya bro!"

Raph yelled out that he loved his purple bandana brother as well... Donnie did the same back.

They were out of time...Donnie and I ran down the passage to avoid the crushing walls... With Mikey and Raph running down on their side... The walls all closed... We couldn't see each other anymore...

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I stood there in eerie silence gasping for air... I could feel Raph sling an arm around my shoulder.

"It'll be okay Mikey, I..."

Out of nowhere... I felt something grasp my arm... I screamed and Raph turned around...

There was figure standing there... hidden in a robe... a hood to hide it's face... But, I recognized those red eyes...

"Damir?" I gasped in shock.

 **"Hello Michelangelo... Now you see me huh? Well.. not exactly yet..."** He laughed... The fangs glinted in the darkness of the hood.

"Let go of my brother!" Raph roared swinging his sai at Damir... The form disappeared into smoke...

 **"Hahaha!"** The cold evil voice laughed. **"You honestly thought that you could get me?"**

"What?" Raph glanced around confused.

Smoke appeared behind me and I gasped turning my head to see the form hidden in a black robe behind me.

"NO!" Raph screamed.

 **"Ready to be separated again little freak?"** Damir laughed... His form shifted and I felt a cold wind brush against my shell... **"Let's make this more interesting shall we?"** Black hands raise into the air... They looked like claws of some sort...

Suddenly, the wall next to use shattered and lots of water was rushing forward...

Damir disappeared... I was screaming in the rushing water trying to cling onto something...

"Mikey!" Raph clung onto a rock. "Take my hand!"

"Raph!" I reached out and he grasped my hand tightly... My body was shifting through the wild rushing water...

Suddenly... something in the water was coming forward...

"Raph!" I screamed... The body leaped out... It was an alligator...

I screamed as teeth sink into my foot... It pulled me tightly... I felt my grasp on Raph's hand slip.

"No!" Raph tried to grasp my hand tighter... but the alligator gave out one hard pull and my hand slipped from Raph's.

"Raph!"

"MIKEY!"

I screamed as I was rushing down with the wild water... I was kicking my legs trying to get the alligator off me.

I was pulled into the water and I brought my other foot up and kicked the alligator in the eye... It let go of me and I swam as I fast as I could to the surface...The water keep rushing... I was still following along with it... I felt the water slapping my face... my body was thrown under and I felt my shell smash against something...

Looking up I saw that the water was still...

 _Hmm?_

I coughed feeling some water enter my mouth...

 _No, no, no. NOT again!_

I flapped in the water and rose to the surface gasping for air... I found a shore and pulled myself unto the land...

Suddenly, the water all disappeared in an instant... and where the water once was rushing... there was a giant wall there now...

 _The walls could move and shift?_

I blinked and looked around... There was nothing but dirt... and gray walls around this area... and three other passages...

I was alone now... I don't know where to go...

I gasped and fell upon my hands in the dirt... _Leo, Donnie, Raph..._

Tears spilled down my face onto the dirt...

 _I was alone now...No brothers to help me...My brothers were my strength... I don't know what to do... I'm scared..._

 _This all is a nightmare..._

 _I don't even know if I'll see my brothers again..._

* * *

 **NO! The turtles are separated... And Mikey is alone... along with Raph... Poor Mikey, he's scared... he doesn't know what to do... He's alone now... What will he do? What's gonna happen now huh?**

 **I love the reviews and comments that I've been getting so far! Keep up those wonderful comments!**

 **Well... I'll see ya soon dudes and dudettes!**

 **Have a fun Pioneer Day! That's in the U.S.A anyway... :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Illusions and Pain

**Okay... here it comes! Many of you have been wondering what will happen... and I have to tell you...**

 **There is a WARNING! This chapter is probably the most intense so far! There will be mean words... Mean things will be said... and also... something quite really sad... to... you know who... It makes me cry... Possible death attempt... and possible death...**

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

The water was gone... I was sitting on a rock in a room filled with burning torches on the walls.

I growled and slammed my fists onto the ground.

"Mikey..." I shut my eyes and grit my teeth.

 _I promised Leo that I would protect Mikey... I made that promise... and I failed him... I was the older brother! I was supposed to protect him! And I failed him!_

I sighed and diverted my attention as the torches seemed to shift.

"You better still be alive bro," I muttered as I walked to the end of the room to find myself outside... Still in the arena.

"Don't worry Mikey," I clenched a fist. "I'll find ya... And I won't fail you again... I won't break that promise."

I growled in disgust as there's this twittering sound... Something popped... Coming down from a tree were lots of cockroaches... They were many sizes... to as big as my plastron.

My eyes widen and I pulled out my sais... growling I opened my mouth.

"I'll smash you cockroaches!"

I charged forward and smashed the cockroaches... One by one... I was breathing heavily looking down at the smashed bodies... Out of the corner of my eyes I see something green.

"Huh?" I turned my body so I could see what it was.

There was a turtle shell... with an orange mask.

"Mikey!?" I say shocked. "I've finally found ya!" I run up to him.

Mikey doesn't move...

"Mikey?" I am in front of him and I see that his face is blank... No expression.

"Mikey?"

He didn't even blink or do anything... nor acknowledge me.

Reaching out slowly I touch his shoulder...

I stared in disbelief as the body turns into sand.

"What?" I blinked utterly confused and rubbed my head. "Obviously, that wasn't Mikey... Something fishy is going on here."

* * *

 **Donnie's POV:**

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" I yell frustrated.

"You're doing fine Donnie," Leo soothed. "You're just thinking really hard about this."

"That's why I'm frustrated!" I sigh and glance up. "This isn't a normal maze Leo... The maze changes and shifts... the walls change the pattern... Not only that... It's like some kind of world here! Like those freaky bozos that we just faced!"

"We can't stop Donnie... We have to keep going."

"Ugh," I grasped my head. "I need a break... I've worked my mind too much and nothing's working. I'm stressed!" I sit down onto the concrete. "I can't think when I'm stressed."

"A break shall do," Leo sat down next to me taking a drink of water from his bottle.

"We'll need to find more water," I glanced down to my half empty bottle.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I sighed taking a drink from my bottle in my belt.

"Now... what would my brothers do?" I looked at the three passages. "They look the same, except for one is more rockier."

I flinched as there's a growling noise..

"Huh?" I swiftly turned my head to see a half cat, half goblin, half wolf.. whatever it was... it was freaky and its eyes were blank white.

It roared and I screamed whacking it with my chuck before running down the rocky passageway.

The roaring was following behind me and I kept screaming, running down the passage until I came to a wide area... It looked like a desert.

That thing pounces onto my shell and I'm slammed into the sand. I yelped as it bites my shoulder. Not a big bite... just tiny teeth marks on my skin.

Throwing my chuck out it hit it square across the face giving me time to scramble away.

Those white eyes glare at me stalking up to me.

My shell bumps against a rock and the creature leaps into the air.

I screamed holding the blade of my chuck out. There was no feeling of an impact and I opened my eyes in confusion. The creature is gone... no trace left at all... and instead... My bros were all standing there.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" Leo leans towards me.

"Leo!" I cried out in joy and hugged him tightly. "You're okay! We're all together again! We're all back!"

Leo doesn't hug back me back, but his body is rigid.

"Uh... you okay bro?" I pulled back so I could see his face.

His darker blue eyes... they looked more dull than normal.

"I'm fine Mikey," He pulls my arms away from his shoulders. "We just have to get going."

"Okay," I blinked and glanced at Raph and Donnie.

 _They didn't even acknowledge me?_

"Let's go," Raph says and he turns his head his eyes meeting mine.

 _His eyes are more dull too..._

My eyes widen as his mouth forms a creepy grin... almost... evil like...

"Mikey?" Donnie is next to me in like an instant.

"Woah dude!" I gasped startled. "How'd you move so fast?"

"You're just being weird Mikey," Donnie replied. "You didn't see me that's all."

"Oh... okay then," I glanced back to Raph who's giving me a smile like nothing's wrong in the world.

 _What? What is going on?_

"Come on Mikey," Leo grasped my arm. I looked at his hand... It felt so light...

I shook my head and beamed up at Leo.

"Let's go bro."

Leo smiles like his normal self and we start to walk on...

I couldn't stop thinking about Raph's creepy and evil grin...

 _Was it really?_

I shake my head denying.

 _No, you're just losing your mind... Your brothers found you... I'm just losing my mind..._

I slapped myself in the face and pinched my arm.

 _Hopefully nothing will be weird now..._

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

I growled as I kept walking... this maze and it's weirdness...

I was just walking on... away from the sand corpse what ever it was...

 _It better not be Mikey... It better not be..._

While I was walking on the ground... it seemed to tilt up... where I was suddenly walking onto the wall...

 _What the shell?_

I looked around in puzzlement... The place was weird and shaped funny.

"This place is seriously twisted man..."

 _Well... can't stop now... gotta keep going..._

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

It was oddly silent... I couldn't bring myself to talk to my bros...

"Well, it might be quicksand here." Donnie pointed ahead. "Watch out for that."

"Nice work Donnie," Leo smiled.

"And how are we getting over there?" Raph folded his arms.

"Let me think," Leo tapped his chin.

"Ugh... this place is seriously twisted man," Raph groaned. "Can we just get outta here already?"

I couldn't help myself to smile...

 _That was ol' Raph alright... He's fine..._

"We have to be fast and light..." Leo poked his finger into the sand and it almost disappeared. He pulled it back out quickly and nodded his head... doing the signal.

"Alright!" Raph was the first to run over the sand to the other side... "You coming or what slow pokes?"

"In fact, actual slow pokes are those who are physically slow." Donnie scampers across the sand quickly.

"Whatever brainaic."

I grinned as Leo and I shared a look... We both ran across the sand... along the way... my foot hits a rock and I fell forward...

I screamed as my body sinks into the sand...

"GUYS!"

A green hand grabs my hand and pulls me out...

I coughed and spat out dust... I was on solid ground.

"I'm okay..." I gasped...

I finally glanced up to see my bros faces... It made me pale considerably.

They didn't look concerned... they looked... angry...

"What?"

"How could you do that to us Mikey!?" Leo says angrily.

"What? But... it was an accident! I sware! My foot just accidentally hit the rock!"

"Yeah... and you'll slow us down," Raph glared at me. "Leo, why do we always have to watch Mikey's back? He's always goofing off... he's always not focusing... he's always isn't being serious."

"What? It was an accident I'm telling you!"

"Says the turtle without a brain..." Raph scoffed. "Do you even have a brain?"

"Of course I do!" I pointed to my head.

"I bet he broke his brain," Donnie chuckled.

"Yeah.. what brain?" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Guys? I'm..."

"You don't need to apologize Mikey," Leo rested a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at the leader...

 _At least he's still on my side... At least he doesn't exactly blame me._

"Raph's right..."

"What?" I look at Leo in disbelief... "What are you saying bro?"

"You're just going to slow us down... cause you don't focus... you're too childish..." Leo looks at me. "You need to grow up."

"What? But... I wasn't acting childish!"

"Yeah... you let a rock endanger you..."

"How's that childish!?"

"You don't get it Mikey don't ya?" Raph groaned.

"What?"

"You're useless..." Leo glares at me. "You can't do anything right..."

"But, what about the time I saved you guys from those wasps and squirrelanoids?"

"Pff," Raph laughs..."You were only focused cause you didn't want to die..."

"And you used my comic book as toilet paper!" Leo's eyes blazed.

"I'm sorry! I only did it for a reason!"

"You have no reason Mikey... You ruin everything."

"What? I was focused cause I didn't want to fail you guys! I wanted to show you guys that I could something right for you!"

"Well... you've failed us countless times Mikey," Donnie folds his arms. "You don't think about what you do...You just press random buttons making everything worse... and like when you trashed the living room in the farmhouse..."

I blinked feeling emotions swirling around inside...

"Some ninja..." Raph smirks. "That sounds familiar doesn't it? Cause that's what you are... You aren't even a ninja... all because you tripped over a freakin' rock!" Raph shouted right in my face.

I frowned... _That is the truth..._

"You can't even help us," Leo leans his face down closer to mine.

"And your laughter and pranks are useless... We don't need a scum ball to cheer us up..." Donnie turns away.

"Guys?" I feel tears blurring my vision.

"And isn't that we always treated you like for your whole life?" Leo frowns angrily. "You just don't sum up..."

"So... am I?" I felt my beak quiver on verge of crying.

"We wished that you were never our little brother..." Donnie turns to me.

"Hmm almost crying already? So weak... see? You are worthless..." Raph smirks.

"And guess what..." Leo grasped my arm and I cried out weakly.

"Leo..."

"You aren't even our brother... cause we never wished you were... we only supported you cause Sensei told us to... We never wanted to play or do anything with you... We didn't want to anger Sensei that's all... And Sensei isn't around right now... It's the perfect opportunity."

"Guys..." Tears are cascading down my cheeks. Raph gives me a look of disgust. "I am your brother..."

"No you aren't..." Raph growls..."We never wanted you to be."

Leo shoved me forward and I fell to the sand my tears wetting the sand below me into mud.

"Piece of trash." Leo kicked me in the leg.

I whimpered and curled more on the sand.

"Well... we need to team up to get out of here..." Leo looks at me with hatred.

So much hatred... _Did my brothers really think this about me?_

"Nobody wants to be with you Mikey... We don't want to be with you... We never have wanted to... ever since the beginning of our mutation... or turtle birth you'd say."

I shut my eyes as I recalled every memory of them saying hurtful words...

 _Yes... that's all I ever was... useless..._

I let out a sob and someone was chuckling.

"What should we do with him?" Raph grasped my arm and pulled me up so my face was up close to his. "Useless scum," he spat.

"Give me him... I want the honor..." Leo growled.

"He's your pleasure then," Raph handed me to Leo.

"How about we all take our pleasures huh?" Leo grinned wickedly. "What do you say my true brothers?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Donnie laughs.

I felt myself shoved the ground... I whimpered and cried as they punched me... one blow taken to the head... another to my plastron... one kick to the leg...

"I've got a better idea..." Leo waves his arms around. "Stop my brothers... let's watch him suffer."

"Good idea you've had all day Fearless."

I just cried it all... everything... Everything that I kept bottled inside away from my bros... Everything I just thought about... everything... It hurts...

"Hey foolish turtle?" Raph asks.

I kept my head down just whimpering.

"Hey! You look at me when I am talking worthless garbage!"

I raised my head my sad tear stained eyes meeting Raph's green ones. His smirk was priceless... totally evil.

 _My bros really felt this way about me?_

"Look..." Raph pointed, his grin getting wider.

I looked over to where he pointed... a knife was glinting the light... just laying in the solid sand.

"If you're so useless... then what are you going to do huh? You don't even deserve to live worthless turtle... You never deserved to live shell brain," Raph spat harshly and shoved in the plastron.

My body was shaking...

The knife...

My body was moving like I didn't control it... my feelings were...

My shaking and quivering hand picked up the handle of the knife...

I looked at my reflection shimmering on the blade of the knife.

A foreign voice was speaking...

 **"You're useless... That's all you've ever been...**

 **Even your own brothers say so... Well... you aren't a brother either...**

 **No one wants you... You're just a piece of trash that everyone throws away, while everyone else is a piece of a diamond**

 **You shouldn't exist... you never were meant to be...**

 **You don't even deserve to live...**

 **So what will you do about it?"**

I whimpered feeling wet tears rolling more endlessly... I glanced back at my bros...

They were just standing there... grins were wide and filled with pleasure... hatred...

"Then, I guess this is the end..." I turn the knife over so the blade was pointing at me.

My hand was hesitating...

 _Would I really do this?_

 **"What are you waiting for you bile turtle freak?"**

"Don't you just want to end this?" Raph chuckles loudly behind.

"Or would you rather listen to our scabby talk?" Donnie says with hatefulness. "It'll be never ending... torment... torture... suffering... That's all you ever are."

"We'll throw every blade back at you... till you bleed from every pore..." Leo laughs.

"And we'll be happier without you, piece of scum."

I jumped as there's a clang and Leo's sword almost embedded into my foot.

"DO IT! YOU USELESS FREAK BROTHER!"

I let out a giant sob...

"This is it... This is my end..." I position the knife so it was up to my chest, the top of my plastron...

As I plunged it forward... Everything went like in slow motion...

There was a scream... So loud... that's all I heard... A terrified scream... A scream of my name...

"MIKEY!"

I didn't care... the blade wasn't stopping...

I gurgled as pain plunges into me like an explosion.

Looking down, I pulled the blade out and hacked harshly coughing out blood...

Shaking weakly in pain I let myself fall forward... laying on my side... one arm outstretched... blood was pooling around me.

 _This was it is... This is my death..._

My vision was fading... but I saw four green blurs...

 _What? I don't have four brothers... My eyes must be tricking me._

My eyes squinted at the fourth green blur... It was attacking something... It was lined by the color of red...

 _Wait? There are two Raphs?_

As I barely noticed the one Raph attack the other... one just disappeared into thin air...

 _What?_

That one Raph stabbed the others with a glinting gray weapon... Obviously a sai of course.

The other three disappeared into thin air... totally gone... Just went poof.

And... I saw no blood... no nothing...

 _Huh?_

The green blur lined with red was running at me... screaming my name loudly.

I couldn't do anything... I just laid there... I would be dying soon... I've should've went for the heart ending this immediately.

Strong arms grasp me and pull me up.

"Mikey?"

I glanced up to see his green eyes... No, they weren't dull... totally full of life and pure emerald green.

"Why did you do this?" There are tears rolling down his face... some hitting my bleeding plastron... It did hurt... I didn't want the pain anymore.

 _He's actually crying?_

"What... hap...pened to... the... three? My brothers?" I gasped barely audible.

"They're gone Mikey... they aren't real."

"Wh...at?" I gasped surprised and coughed little specks of blood flying from my mouth.

"They're illusions Mikey, they aren't real."

"S...eemed like it was real," I let my head fall back against Raph's arm.

"Why did you do this?" I feel Raph shaking my head trying to keep me awake.

I didn't want to be awake anymore...

"I...I'm...s...o...sorry..." I choked on sob. "I'm... just...use...less..."

"You aren't useless Mikey," Raph glanced down sadly at me. "You our little precious baby brother."

"Those... four... said so... and ... the voice... and old memories... of... what... you guys said... my... hidden... bottled...feelings..."

"WHAT!?" Raph growls. "A voice?" He tilts his head up glaring at the sky with triangular shapes in the form of afternoon. "I sware right now that if I see ya I'll smash ya to pieces and kill ya to bits! You hear me!? Your blood shall be..."

 **"Oh? I wouldn't direct threats right now Raphael..."** The voice spoke. " **Don't you see your little brother dying already? He's dying in your arms."**

"No," Raph looks down at me.

"I...I'm...s...sorry..."

I feel pain overlap my being... My eyes closing very slowly.

"NO!"

I faintly felt a slap to my face...

"You can't die Mikey! You ain't dying on me! You're not supposed to die!"

 **"It's too late Raphael..."** Damir laughed evilly from some speaker.

Darkness consumed and the pain was gone...

 **Nobody's POV:**

"NOOOOO!" Raph roared as Mikey went slack and still in his arms. "You can't die Mikey! NO! You can't!"

Raph fumbled his fingers against Mikey's neck trying to feel for a pulse. There was none.

 **"He's dead Raphael... face it... Well, it looks like I am off to see what your other living brothers are doing... And maybe after that... Michelangelo's broken form shall be of use to me... And then, you're next..."**

There was clicking noise followed by silence... except for Raph screaming, and balling in tears.

"NO! I ain't giving up on you!" Raph screamed... He did remember Donnie teaching them about CPR... maybe he could try that... but there's a bleeding wound...

Raph glanced around quickly... he needed something to stop the blood...

 _Anything would do! Please anything!_

And right now... there wasn't anything in this barren desert... just dust, sand and rocks...

* * *

 **NO! MIKEY! WAHHH! Sorry to end it this way... But, that's just how I kind of wanted it to go...**

 **The next chapter will upcoming soon... maybe a day? or shorter? I don't know yet... but really soon though.**

 **Keep reviewing and comment! It's a lovely world out there!**

 **Here's just something...**

 **P.s... everything and everyone has a potential... Everyone is special... No one could ever be useless... Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses... They're all there for a reason... To make each of us stronger... more reliable...**

 **Weaknesses are there for you to strengthen... not for you to fall... Though, you may fall sometimes... always rise again... Everything in life is precious... And in fact... Now you've been told that life is precious...**

 **If life is precious... You should always cherish every moment of it...**

 **Sorry... I just had to be inspiring didn't I? I just thought of saying that... Hope you like it... :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Blood Snoopers and Survival

**Yay! Finally gonna see what happens next to Mikey huh? Go ahead folks! This chapter is great! Not only does it have its scares, pain and challenges... there's bro love at the end! It's so sweet!**

 **P.s... I've heard that some of you liked my inspiring message last chapter about strengths and weakness... to always hold up your heads high! Even if you fall... someone is cheering you the whole way! I'm glad that you liked that! :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

 _There has to be something that I can use! Just anything!_

Seeing my belt an idea flashed into my mind. I took my belt off and wrapped it around Mikey's bleeding wound. Taking my red bandana off I pressed it tightly and tied it, so it was secure and tight. I take my little brother's bandana off to add to the momentum.

It was working! It was stopping the bleeding, but looking around me I noticed that he still lost a lot of blood.

I pressed my head to his chest waiting... for that wild and precious heart to pump and beat. There was no beat... I was only rewarded with cold silence... His pulse... I checked. There was none.

"No," I felt myself shaking. I'll have to perform CPR. That was my worst night come true as I beated my hands on Mikey's plastron. I almost felt myself go into shock, but I had to control myself. I can't give up on Mikey...

"No... don't do this to me Mikey!" I roared in a cry of agony and melancholy. "You're my little brother... my only one... baby brother... You can't die!" My tears were hitting my brother's deathly still face. I didn't care...

"Don't you die on me! DON'T YOU DARE!" I accidentally hit Mikey so hard in the plastron that my hand started to flare and burn with stinging pain.

That couldn't describe the enormous joy I felt when I saw Mikey shift slightly. My fingers at his neck felt a thrumping pulse. He was back!

Sighing feeling very defeated I slouched my form and pulled Mikey against my plastron protectively.

"You stay alive bro," I gave him a serious tone though I knew that he wouldn't reply. The water bottle in Mikey's belt was empty just as mine was. The scorched heat of the desert was finally getting to me.

 _I need to find more water... for my sake and Mikey's!_

As I rose to my feet I was shaking and feeling light headedness.

 _No_ , I shake my head. I clearly remember Donnie telling me that you feel light headed with a clammy forehead and you're looking pale those are the symptoms of shock. That described exactly how I felt right now.

 _No, I need to keep going... I need to... I have to..._

I closed my eyes remembering seeing Leo doing breathing exercises with Sensei.

 _Exhale, inhale, calm your mind... and your trouble spirit like you're meditation..._

That seemed to do the job nicely. I was feeling a little better.

Glancing down at my baby brother in my arms, I tightened my arms around him keeping one hand against his plastron feeling his slow and weak beating heart.

 _I'll keep it there so I'll know that he's still alive..._

I was taking careful steps across the sand.

 **There could be quicksand... but, I can't stop... gotta keep going...**

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

"Water! Finally!" I smiled as Donnie dug up a hole in the ground.

"Ground water is fresh water," Donnie grins filling his and my water bottle up.

"Do you think that Mikey and Raph are okay?" I take my bottle offered from Donnie.

"I'm sure that they're okay... hopefully..." Donnie looked at me.

"I'm just worried Donnie."

"You're always worried Leo."

"Mostly about Mikey," I take a sip of fresh water.

"I'm sure that Raph is taking care of him."

"For the past hour... I've felt like something happened to Mikey, it's not a good feeling."

"Just focus on the task Leo.. we'll find them I'm sure."

 **"Or will you?"**

"Huh?" Donnie looks around perplexed. "Is that Damir?"

 **"Aye it is,"** the voice sneered. **"I've got news for you... Your little youngest brother I'm afraid is already dead."**

"What!?" Donnie clenches his water bottle. "I solemnly swear that if you're the one who did this I'll..."

 **"Oh... I wasn't the one to kill him... In face, he was the one who killed himself and Raphael couldn't save him."**

"He... he killed himself?" Donnie drops his bottle in traumatization.

"No! You're lying! He wouldn't do that!" I jabbed a finger mid air.

 **"I am not lying... you shall see Leonardo..."**

A buzzing could be heard and a projector screen came down from the dome sky.

 **"See for yourself."**

Me and Don stared at the screen as the scene was played.

"You tricked him will illusions of us!?" I felt twisted anger erupt from my mouth.

 **"I know right? It was so fun to watch,"** Damir laughed.

"No," Donnie mouthed and I paled as Mikey picked up the knife. I just stare in belated shock at the scene of Mikey stabbing himself.

Donnie was crying and sniffling in a total instant.

"That was Mikey..." I mumbled. "Did he really feel that way when we were harsh to him? Not like what those illusions actually said to him or what they did."

"So... Mikey just hid those feelings underneath... He masked his pain and emotions?" Donnie's teary eyes face turns to me.

"He really felt that way?"

 **"Sometimes, those who are full of life, happiness, love and laughter hide the most darkness and pain."**

I frowned and looked down. "I can't believe I never realized this, I'm the leader... I'm supposed to help my team and I've been a bad older brother a few times in the past... and I couldn't stop this from happening!" I feel upon my knees my head buried in my hands. Sobs were shaking through my body like the cold would...

 **"Well... that's why I wanted him to die first..."** Damir laughed... I could tell he was smirking... **"His soul was so bright... and it was a such a delight to finally break it... And guess what?"**

"You little..." I turned my face up to glare at the blank projector screen.

 **"There's no time to scrutinize your words Leonardo... I wouldn't waste my crude words if I were you if my life is in virulent danger..."**

"What? For your information Damir we aren't exactly in any baneful situation here," Donnie says.

 **"Oh really? Did you even consider looking around you right now? Cause it definitely looks lethal to me."**

"What?" I turned my head and my eyes widen.

"Oh shell!" Donnie cried.

 **"Yes... it's oh shell indeed... Prepare for your extermination!"**

"What are those!?" Donnie shrieked as a whole herd of some foreign scary creatures were running down at us.

 **"They're blood snoopers,"** Damir laughs. " **They feast on blood... and it looks like that they are very blood-thirsty right now... especially for turtle blood... I wonder how that even tastes..."**

"No!" I swung my sword in a spinning dash. It sliced across one of the snoop creature's chest and it was bleeding.

It turned its yellow eyes at me with hungriness.

"They look like werewolves!" I screamed as three were attempting to jump at me.

"They look like those blood snoopers from the Hunger Games!" Donnie spirals his bo staff knocking a few back...

They kept coming... like thousands of them...

 **"Yes indeed you surely have an intellect brain Donatello..."**

"How do you know what they look like? You just read it in a book... you can't be accurate on what the things look like... The author probably had a different imagination than you did!" I stepped back further from the quarreling creatures fighting over what turtle to feast on perhaps.

"At least the author was very detailed so I had an accurate imagination of what they looked like in my mind."

 **"This is getting boring... Maybe, I'll just relax myself and when I hear your screams and of flesh being torn... I'll come and watch that part... Hehehe... sounds very delightful... Goodbye for now... until the next part comes... Perhaps... to your death..."**

The projector screen rolled back up and disappeared...

Me and Donnie were running...

"There's too many of them to fight them all off!" Donnie screams besides me.

"I know! We need a plan!" I kept swinging my sword at the leaping bodies as we kept running for our lives.

* * *

 **Raph's Pov:**

I nearly passed out from exhaustion as I finally got out of this freakin' desert... There was this room... It looked very relaxing... it was cool inside with maybe a cool air vent. There was also a fountain in the middle of this fabulous room.

Carefully with so much care I set Mikey down on a some soft mat I found.

"I sure am one heck of a lucky turtle..." I muttered as I took one good look around this room. "Did Damir really set this room up?"

I grabbed Mikey's bottle and mine also and walked up to the fountain.

Wind whooshed into the room and I turned my head sharply to see a rabbit... It was bouncing towards the fountain... I stepped back and out of the way as it practically dived its mouth into green-blue the water...

I blinked watching the rabbit as it body freezes... it starts to... it turns green and slumps into the water totally still and dead it's black beady eyes open in the water...

"What?"

I put a hand to my mouth in shock...

 _It's... poison?_

"Oh great..." I sighed... "It's a good thing that the rabbit had to die or otherwise I would've just killed myself and maybe Mikey."

Leaning closer to inspect the water closely... I see that it's not only green-blue, but there's a slight shade of purple.

"Yupp, definitely poison alright."

I turned to Mikey who's still laying on the soft mat... He looks... a little bit better...

"I really need to find water and food... Mikey will need that for his health."

Walking over to Mikey... I didn't want to leave him... but, I had to go back to that desert and find something... after all, a desert doesn't just have nothing...

I cocooned Mikey in the corner... moving the bright furniture to shield him and to protect him.

"Hopefully, this will work..." I gave one glance back at the furniture surrounding Mikey before stepping out of this room into the blazing heat of the desert. "There's gotta be something here."

There's a bird flying over my head and I see it land on a cactus.

"Perfect, cactus juice... it's better than nothing." I take my sai and walk over the cactus scaring the bird away. "At least it's actually good." My sai slices through the cactus and I cut it open revealing the white juice inside. "Perfect..." My mouth was already watering at the juicy sight.

I take the cactus back and use one of the gold cups set on a fancy table sectioned near the poisonous fountain. I fill the cups up and the others too... taking a few drinks for myself... I set the others by the cool air vent on the bottom of the wall.

"This will keep it cool and fresh for now... It'll be good for Mikey to drink alright."

I noticed the room was feeling a little chilly... That'll be bad for Mikey...

I shoved some of the furniture away to assess him...

"Donnie says that when someone has a stab wound... you should also keep them warm and comfortable."

I glance around finding soft blankets and some with rough surfaces... they looked like they were synthetic and they looked like they were expanded... They looked really gross... filled with grim, dust and some bacteria.

"That doesn't look good alright... Damir probably had stuff here to trick us... That ain't tricking me though," I grasped the soft cotton blanket and brought it over to cover Mikey with it. "Now you'll be warm bro."

I smiled as I saw his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath... and a little rattling noise was coming from his mouth.

"I need to find more food and maybe some water... we do have cactus juice... but, we'll need some water too..."

I take my adventure back out to the desert again.

Whenever I saw an animal, I would follow it... and it was good... cause I followed a coyote and it lead me to an oasis.

Once, it was done drinking... I take my water bottle along with Mikey's and fill them up along with the other extra cups I brought along. I had to journey back to set the stuff away and to keep it fresh, so it wouldn't over heat out here in this desert.

Going back out again... I twirled my sai...

"Looks like I will actually be a hunting turtle..."

Out in the distance... I noticed some desert cattle.

"Well, here it goes," I crouched down in the sand waiting for it to come nearer to the patch of grass a few feet away from me.

It perked its ears up when I moved slightly to get my sai ready...

 _No... don't run off... don't run away..._

The ears flatten again and it takes a few strides closer to the grass.

 _Almost there... get closer..._

I squinted my eyes pulling my sai back readying it for a throw.

Once it was in my throwing range I threw my sai and it embedded into the cattle's side.

The animal gave out an animal like shriek and attempted to run off. However, I threw my other sai at its hoof making it fall into the sand.

I strode forward towards the animal pulling my sai out and stabbing it again...

I had to do this for survival... Or me and Mikey would die out here...

After I kept stabbing it for awhile... it was still and I knew that I killed it.

Looking down at the dead animal I let out a half huff and sigh.

"Now, here's the freakin' gross and hard part... I'm gonna hav'ta cut it."

I closed my eyes and shuddered as I felt my sai slicing through the skin... through the bone.

"This is for survival..." I kept repeating... "I need to do this... Mikey really needs some energy for his body."

After I was finished with the cutting of the animal, I left the organs and the other parts that you wouldn't eat on the sand... plus the bones too. Except for I took one bone to keep... It was sharp... I could use it for something I guess.

Entering the room I set the bloody cut up meat onto the brown table and cut it with my sais into smaller pieces... Taking some to set onto the gray plates on the cupboard. Some plates had spider eggs on them... It's a good thing that I noticed them before I picked them up.

You had to be smart here... it could be a trick... I totally figured it out though.

I kept some meat to stay cool near the cold air vent along with the water and cactus juice filled cups.

I take a bite of one of the cut up pieces of meat...

It tasted not really great, it's really raw... Looking over, I see a pot...

"Hmmm? Maybe I can make a fire to cook the meat."

That's exactly what I did... I remembered starting a fire back at the farmhouse when we were out camping in the forest together... just us four.

Soon enough, I was cooking the meat and it tasted so much better and delightful.

I seemed to store a lot of food here, along with the water and cactus juice.

"That's great... Mikey will definitely need more energy in his body to help him heal faster."

It was getting darker outside... And I didn't realized that I was not only physically tired, but also emotionally... The events of the day was finally biting back at me.

Yawning tiredly... I walked over to Mikey settling myself next him in the protection of the furniture around us like some sort of nest. I pulled Mikey closer to me... snuggling against him.

"I can't describe how happy I am that you're still here bro," I glanced down at his face.

Though he was still out of it... I could hear a tiny quiet snore coming out from his mouth.

"Sleep tight bro... I'll be right here... I'll protect ya.."

I kissed him on the forehead after that...

* * *

 **Mikey is okay! Though, he still has to heal... And now I'm worried about Donnie and Leo... but, you know how the genius and leader are together as a team... They'll probably be okay... hopefully... I ain't saying nothin'**

 **Awww! Did you just read that scene at the very end... Raph and Mikey... Aww! Bro fluff! Though Mikey is totally out of it. :)**

 **Thanks for readin'! Keep up those reviews and comments...**

 **I've just thought about my inspiring message last chapter... and just thought of doing something fun... Here's just some quotes and words myself!**

 **Survival is summed up in three words; Never give up... That's the heart of it really...**

 **Life comes from physical survival... the good life comes from what we care about~**

 **I'm stronger because I had to be. I'm smarter because of my mistakes. Happier because of the sadness I've known, and now wiser because I learned~**

 **The door to life is to open new opportunities~**

 **Light up the world~**

 **We can change the world, if you only believe in such... No special abilities, nor popularity, Just only you~ :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Cold Talk

**Okie dokie! Here we go again! This chapter is quite long... It seems as if I am really making a great effort to make my chapters longer...**

 **Enjoy! A lot of talking here... and something happens at the end!**

 **Just to let you guys know... this story might also have some horror in it... just saying... but, it's not all horror... It might just be some characters that are freaky... but, yeah.**

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

I woke up to find Mikey still out of it. Though, I did notice that my belt, my bandana and his were blood stained. Looks like he needed more bandages or something.

Slowly, I eased and untied the bandanas and slipped the belt off. Panic seized my gut as I noticed a trickled of blood slowly oozing out of his wound. His plastron still have a puncture hole in it and I could see soft bleeding skin through the hole of the plastron. It surely would take awhile for his plastron to heal and perhaps the damaged soft skin behind it.

I grabbed a long cloth and tied it around the wound over his shell. Getting up, I take my bloodied belt with my bandana and Mikey's. I took one of the big cups of water and cleaned my belt and bandana. My hands were shaking as I cleaned Mikey's blood stained bandana. It made it look more dull and it gave me the shudders.

Once finished I put my belt and bandana back on myself. Deciding to not bother Mikey, I hung his bandana on some bench.

* * *

 **Donnie's POV:**

Something grabbed my leg and I fell face forward to the ground.

"Donnie!"

I shielded my face as one blood snooper snipped its mouth towards me.

Hearing flesh being stabbed I looked up to see Leo with his sword pointed at the creature. Blood was dripping off Leo's arm and I didn't miss the grimace of pain that flashed across his face.

"Stay away from my brother!" Leo kept knocking many blood snoopers away.

The smell of stench reached my nose and I nearly hurled. It smelled like a rotting corpse. Turning my head I noticed a giant purple color flowers.

 _Woah, is that actually the flower called Titan arum, the corpse flower?_

I shut my mouth and held my nose... It smelled terrible... I get closer to it seeing dead flies and bug inside the petals of the flower. The smell was strong it was making my eyes water in irritation.

 _That's it!_ I tugged on the plant and cut it off with the blade of my staff. Leo was grunting in pain and bodies of blood snoopers were piling on top of him. I threw the plant towards the mess of bodies.

"Leo! Hold your nose and mouth! And close your eyes!"

As if on cue... the blood snoopers looked up seeing the flower and they leaped out of the way. Leo's arm was bleeding and so was his leg. The smell of the flower was probably even stronger to the blood snoopers sensitive noses. Some were howling and dying on the ground from the stenched smell. It looked like they couldn't run away fast enough from the smell... that thousands of them were laying dead upon the scene.

I grabbed Leo and ran off before the smell could kill us. We came upon a river and I stopped, looking at Leo.

"I'm fine," Leo attempted to stand failing miserable and grunting in pain.

"No, you're not okay," I access his bleeding bite marks. "They'll get infected if they aren't clean." I take my water bottle and filled it up in the river before applying it over Leo's wounds.

"Ah! It stings!" Leo clenched the grass between his fingers.

"That's good because it means that the water is cleaning out germs and bacterial infection."

"We still made it," Leo closed his eyes.

"Yeah, we did," I hum adding water to Leo's arm wound.

"Is Mikey really dead Donnie?" Leo's saddened eyes glance at me.

"I really don't want to believe that Leo..."

"Me either."

"But, a stab injury can actually kill someone and Raph isn't exactly somebody who knows a lot about medical stuff like I do."

"But, you did teach him some stuff Donnie, you taught each of us some medical information."

"Yes, but Raph isn't experienced as I am or knows as much information as I do."

"I'm just hoping that Raph actually saved him."

"Me too Leo... that's what I hope..."

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

I never thought that I'd miss Mikey's antics, jokes and cheerful smile right now. Thinking back what had happened to him and why he would try to kill himself made me think... Was he hiding his pain? Was he hiding the sadness behind a smile? I can't believe that I never noticed or thought about that before.

Alarmed at the sound of a grunt, I turned my head to see Mikey's body shifting in the corner.

"Mikey?"

 **Mikey's POV:**

Everything was still dark... It felt lonely... I hated it... I thought that ending this would make everything better.

There was a flare pain...

 _I wonder where that came from... You're not supposed to feel pain when you're dead.._

"Mikey?"

 _What? Who was that? Was someone talking to me?_

"Come on bro, wake up, open your eyes..."

 _Raph?_ That was awfully familiar.

Feeling more pain... I decided to hold onto to it rather than to stay in this empty darkness.

The first thing I see is bright light. I flinched in pin and blinked, my eyes adjusting to the light. Once it was clear enough I could see a worried face leaning over me.

 _Raph?_

I blinked utterly confused. Joy burst across his face and I felt him bury his head in my neck.

 _Was he crying?_

Yupp... he definitely was cause my neck was getting slightly wet and his body shook against mine.

"Don't scare me like that buddy, I thought I lost you... You scared me to death bro..."

 _What happened? My mind's all jumbled in pieces..._

A growling sound surprised me and my eyes widen. Raph laughed against me and pulled himself upright.

"You're hungry aren't ya bro?"

I didn't reply, but my stomach obviously did, rumbling more loudly.

"Here's some food," Raph grabs me a plate and hands me some food.

"What is this?" I finally rasped looking down at the strange piece of meat.

"It's uh... cattle."

"What!?" I stare at the food. "You could've at least made pizza."

"You can't make or find pizza in a desert bonehead," Raph rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right..."

"Besides, you need energy in your system because of your health."

"My health?" I finally noticed a cloth wrapped tightly around my plastron.

"No, don't take it off," Raph stopped my hands on my cloth. "You got really hurt bro."

"I did?"

"Yeah, ya did."

I sigh eating the meat... It wasn't bad, I actually liked it.

My thoughts wandered... the events playing over again in my mind.

 _Oh right..._ I glanced down at my wrapped up wound.

 _I stabbed myself... I actually tried to..._ I frowned, my mood darkening.

"Mikey?"

"What?" I snapped in a bitter tone.

 _Can't he see that I'm thinking here?_

"Don't use that tone on me Mikey..."

"What's your business with me? You should've never saved me. I should've just died because of the situation I was in."

"Don't say that, I wanted to save you," an arm grasped my arm fingering the cloth wrapped around me.

"Why?" I tried to pull my arm away, but Raph wouldn't let go.

"Listen to me Mikey, you're my baby brother. I can't have anything happen to you, I just can't bare it."

"How did you even know that they were illusions?" I swiftly switched subjects.

"Cause I know what we wouldn't push or hurt ya that far. And there was my myself... so, I knew that it was just illusions of us."

"Damir was right..." I glance away.

"What? You can't actually listen and believe that guy."

"I'm useless, that's all I've ever been. No one wants me... I'm nothing, just a piece of trash that everyone throws away. I was never meant to exist, I don't even deserve to..." I couldn't finish when Raph grasped my chin suddenly and made me look at his emerald green eyes.

"You ain't useless... and you're not a piece of trash... Mikey, you're the precious gem in our family... You were meant to be here... You're our sunshine bro."

"Well, Damir succeeded... He wanted to break me and I am broken... I am broken."

"No, you're not."

"You don't know my thoughts and feelings Raph, you don't know that I go through! You can't read my mind!"

"You're right... I can't read your mind."

"I thought so..." I scowled setting my plate aside folding my arms over my plastron in an annoyed manner.

"But, I believe you're not totally broken bro," Raph put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Of course I am broken!" I shove my shoulder away. "You don't know how I would hide my true feelings... I would keep them bottled up and just act like everything was fine in the world! And... and... " I felt myself tearing up and shaking.

 _No! I can't cry!_

"It's okay to cry bro, let me help me you."

"No! You don't understand!"

"Mikey..."

"NO!" I stood up in sudden action feeling a burst of pain. I gripped the edge of the table and grunted in pain.

"Mikey stop... you're hurting yourself." Raph was behind me a hand on my shell.

"Like I care... Do you even know what I've done Raph!?"

"You need to sit down, you're overreacting."

"I don't care!" I yelled in bitter irritation. "Those illusions were so real... they talked about real memories of what you guys have done... You think that I'd forget all that!?"

Raph is silent just looking intently at me biting his lower lip of his beak.

"No! I've never forgotten every single word!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks splashing onto the table. "You guys act like you've done nothing and you just go back to our normal relationship as brothers as it should be. I couldn't let it go! I just wanted to go on and forget about it. That's why I try to smile as I can and make you guys happy and be my normal self... Well... it wasn't working out... No matter how I try to be happy I can't let those bad memories go. I can't let go of the past... It hurt me! Shaken to every core that's how I felt... Trying to be myself... and you guys tell me not to!? Well... I don't even know what I can be anymore! Everything just snapped back at me! I couldn't take this all anymore! I can't hold all of this and just hide it away in myself. I just shattered... I couldn't be myself anymore and that's why... I... tried to kill myself... Everything was stabbing back at me... The pain of the words and what I've felt..."

I turned my head to see Raph with tears streaming down his face. I didn't care...

"Why did you even save me? You could've just went on without me."

"Mikey... I could never go on without you..." Raph reaches towards me.

"Don't touch me... I can't believe all this... Don't you ever have two sided feelings for something? Part of me just wants to die and part of me feels like I don't want to... And I can't choose both... I can't do anything..."

"You have potential in you Mikey..." Raph looked like he was searching for words to say.

"No, I don't," a glint of purple catches my eye. "Is that water?" I look to the fountain.

"No, it's poison."

"Poison?" I stare at the fountain and picked up a gold cup staring at it before looking back at the fountain.

"No," Raph's eyes widen in terror and alarm. "Don't you dare... I know what ya gonna do bro... don't do it."

"I am broken... what use am I now?" I take a few steps towards the poisonous fountain.

"No! Don't do it!" Raph runs at me and I side stepped making him crash into the table. Taking the opportunity I scoop my cup in the poison water and held it back up bringing it to my beak.

"NO!" Raoh's hand shot out like lightning and grasped my arm that wasn't the one holding the cup to my mouth. "Please... don't do it..." Raph cries harder and it starts to surprise me. "Think about this... Do you really want to end this?"

"I am broken," I look at my reflection in the shimmering purple-ish colored liquid. I noticed Raph's other hand that wasn't grasping my arm was slowly snaking behind my shell to the cup I held.

"Even if you're broken... That doesn't mean that ya ain't nothin'. You just have to fix yourself again."

"I can't do that.." I mumbled as I felt Raph's fingers curl over my fingers holding the cup near my mouth.

"Yes, you can... You're not alone bro... I'm here for ya... let me help ya."

"How will you even do that?" I blinked turning my eyes away from the cup.

"First of all... give me the cup..."

"I..."

"I can help ya bro... we're brothers... we look out for each other, we help each other... let me help you."

I just closed my eyes and loosened my fingers on the cup letting Raph take it away and drop it into the fountain.

I couldn't even look at Raph in the eye anymore... I was so ashamed of myself.

 _What am I even doing to myself?_

"Mikey?" Strong arms are around me holding me tightly and I felt a flare pain from my wound, but I ignored it. I didn't care right now.

"I'm...s...so...sorry!" I burst into tears burying my face in Raph's neck.

"You don't hav'ta apologize," Raph was rubbing my shell and leaning his head against mine.

"I'm so ashamed of myself..."

"It's okay to feel that way Mikey... you'll get better... I promise... And I'm going nowhere."

We stayed like that for awhile... Raph was rocking and cradling me as I cried everything out.

After awhile when I started to calm down Raph leaned his head back to regard me.

"I love ya baby bro... Don't forget that.."

I couldn't strain myself from smiling slightly... I still have a long way to go to heal myself.

"Hey Raph?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have a drink?"

"No, I ain't givin' ya poison," Raph gave me his serious face.

"No silly," I let out a tiny chuckle. "A drink of one of those white liquids."

"Cactus juice?"

"Is that what it is?"

"Yeah, if you want some ya gotta promise you won't drink that poison."

"I won't Raph."

"Sit over there," Raph surely pointed to a bench near a pile of blankets away from the fountain and the table.

"Alright, alright," I get up slowly walking over to sit on the gold bench. I let out a huff of air leaning on my hands.

"Sorry bro, I don't want ya killing yourself whenever there's a chance," Raph grabs the cup from the table walking over to me handing me the cup of cactus juice before sitting down next to me.

"I guess that you'll have to watch me closely huh?" I drink up the cactus juice feeling satisfied and relieved.

"I do bro," Raph slings an arm around my shoulder. "You always scare me to death little brother."

"I'll try not to I guess..."

I shrieked as there's a loud boom...

 **"How's that possible!?"**

I shivered as I recognized that voice. Raph pulled me closer to his side... pushing my head to bury against his side.

 **"That pathetic little turtle is still alive? How's that possible? He totally killed himself! That little dirty twerp should be dead!"**

"You shut your mouth Damir!" Raph hissed gritting his teeth angrily. "You dare call my brother pathetic and dirty! When I get my hands on you... You shall not be breathing a single breath!"

 **"How interesting Raphael... You can't exactly get your hands on me and you'll never will. Not even your little worthless brother."**

"That's it scumbag! You and me are up for..."

 **"I don't think so yet Raphael... It's a good thing that I still have a few plans and tricks in this maze and world of Calamity... It seems as if you didn't fall for the tricks in this luxurious room."**

"You can't trick me you dirty pile of waste! Especially for what you've done!"

"I'm scared..." I whimpered against Raph.

"It's okay bro..." Raph squeezed my sides. "Nothing is happening to ya."

 **"Your little useless brother is right... You should be scared of me... Especially if I show my true form unto you... Well, my tricks ain't done yet... You're still in my hands in this world... This is the world of Calamity! Of destruction and ruin! Imagine all the possibilities of destruction and ruin..."**

Damir starts laughing loudly... His voice echoing around the room.

 **"It's definitely harder to break you Raphael... even Leonardo and Donatello... But, I will succeed in breaking you all! And I already have succeeded... Didn't I break Michelangelo?"**

I just whimpered and Raph was growling loudly.

"I'll kill ya a thousand times over!"

 **"Well..."** Damir chuckles. **"It's a good thing that I'll probably live a thousand years longer... It won't be so easy to kill me... I am nothing that you've ever seen or faced before..."**

I kept my eyes shut and my face pressed against Raph's side.

 **"How does it feel to be broken huh Michelangelo?"**

"Stop talking about him scumbag!" Raph growls threateningly. "Even if he's broken... He will still be fixed up again and there's nothing that you can do!"

 **"Hmmm... that doesn't seem possible Raphael... When one is broken... they're broken forever... Haha! How does that feel huh? And what if I keep breaking Michelangelo over and over again? Hurting him like a thousand times... His blood like a flowing river... endless...Blood sounds satisfying and delicious to me... the bones that'll scatter the dust...The flesh eaten upon the ground. The shattered lifeless soul. That'll be a delight!"**

"You are so... SICK!"

 **"Silence! I've had enough talk with you Raphael... I've been waiting for the action... Finally! Once possible in a hundred years! Prepare to meet your demise turtles!"**

The room suddenly shifts and the poison in the fountain starts to form into a shape... Like a body.

"Raph!" I screamed looking at the poison water form. It looked like a body... some creature or something.

"Never seen something like me before?" The form has black eyes... and it... talks?

My eyes widen as I saw a dead rabbit floating in the body... It made me gag...

 _That was so... sick!_

Raph is suddenly grabbing cloths and blankets filling them up with the meat and the cups of juice and water.

"Raph!" I screamed as the freaky water looking creature stretches its arm towards Raph.

I leap in the way making the poison grab me instead.

"MIKEY!"

The arm shrinks and pulls me closer until I could see the creature's evil smirk.

"Keep your mouth open turtle..." The other hand raises and shoots for my mouth.

 _NO!_

A rough hand roughly ripped me from this monster's grasp and I was in Raph's arms... and Raph set the cloth of food and supplies on my plastron.

"Raph?" I looked up... I could feel us moving quickly... Raph was running... and I looked to my feet to see the poison creature stretching its body across the sand.

I screamed as it came closer... Raph jerks suddenly and the cloth containing our supplies flies into the air... and I felt myself thrown down to the sand... Raph catches the cloth before it could make the juice and liquid spill everywhere...

I looked behind me to see that the creature is gone...

 _What?_

Then, cell bars raised from the sand... we were in cells... Me and Raph separated...

"Raph!" I screamed clawing at the bar that was between us.

"Mikey!"

The bars rattles loudly and shakes like there's an earthquake... The thin bars get thicker... leaving less space between bars... they kept expanding... until the there was no space at all... and it a was a complete concrete wall.

The room I was in was dark... and I couldn't see anything...

 **"You feeling all alone now turtle?"**

I shivered curling myself in a ball denying myself not to cry.

 **"Don't you feel the cold? Don't worry... it's just gas... Haha!"**

There's a spraying sound and I could feel the room getting colder and colder... it was making me shiver.

 **"It's a gas released from cryogenic liquids which freeze in really low temperatures... and I've heard that being cold blooded will make it worse... Especially for a turtle... Have fun freezing to death!"**

"Raph..." I gasped... I could see my breath and it froze in the air. Really cold air was entering my lungs and I could feel the insides of my throat hardening.

I stared at the wall... where I last saw Raph a few minutes ago...

 _Why do I have to be so broken... that I can't do anything?_

My body is shaking and I feel little shards of ice appearing on my feet.

 _I guess... I'll just die here... again..._

The wall starts to pound loudly... a mumbled distinguished voice yelling behind it.

I closed my eyes feeling the cold biting at my skin.

* * *

 **It looks like Donnie and Leo made it after all...**

 **I loved the talk with Mikey and Raph... It was really serious... and there was bro fluff... But, after that... The talk with Damir... and then Raph and Mikey separated again!? NO! Mikey is freezing to death in that room! NO! NO! NO! Why must bad things happen to Mikey huh?**

 **Reviews and comments are welcome again! :)**

 **Here's just some more quotes and sayings I just had in my mind...**

 **~That's the funny thing about old hurts... they just wait for new heartache to come along and then show up, just as sharp and horrible as the first day you woke up with the world changed all around you~ (That totally suits what Mikey was feeling in this chapter... with his talk with Raph. Doesn't this tie in with that?)**

 **~Just because someone feels broken... that doesn't mean that they actually are and that they have less potential than others... The reason things break is for their own good. It's just like your muscles... you may try to train them to be better... and then they seem to break with pain... or become sore you'd say... but, that's what is needed for it to build muscles and to become stronger. When, you're broken... you can become stronger than you ever were before you weren't even broken in the first place~**

 **~Blessed are the hearts that bend... they shall never be broken~**

 **~I've been heartbroken, We've all have had broken hearts. That's part of life, and it's part of figuring out who you really are and what better you can become~**


	7. Chapter 6: Mess with the Mind

**Yay! Finally! Gonna see what will happen next?**

 **I've got to tell you.. Something does actually happen here. To Mikey and... something happens to Leo and Donnie...**

 **You'll have to find out... and there's a little warning here... There are probably some mean things said... I don't qualify this as a warning... But, just saying...**

 **Go ahead and read!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Everything was cold, that's all I felt. My blood didn't feel warm, it was cold.

 _Didn't Donnie say that extreme cold temperatures are very bad to those who are cold blooded?_

It was getting harder to breathe in here... and when I tried to I could feel squeezing my plastron...

 _Yupp, I'm running out of oxygen here. I am going to die..._

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

"Come on!" I roared pounding against the wall.

 _I need to get to Mikey!_

 **"Ooh, too bad Raphael, it looks like your brother is freezing to death... His breathing... yupp, it stopped..."** Damir laughed.

"NO!" I howled biting my lip to keep my mouth from trembling. Turning around I saw shrine made of brocks stuck in the sand.

 **"Well, I'm off to see your other brothers and if you do succeed in getting Michelangelo out I'll still have other traps and tricks planned. Haha!"**

It was silent and I wasted no time to pull the brick shrine from the sand. It was heavy but, I had to do this for Mikey.

Lifting the brick shrine high I banged it against the wall, over and over again. Frustrated, I slammed it even harder. There was the sound of cracking and I saw a giant crack appear on the wall.

"Yes!" Ramming the brick shrine again the crack got wider and the part of the wall underneath the crack tumbled and crashed into the sand. The small opening was barely wide enough for me fit through.

Mikey was laying still on the ground and when I pulled him out from the extreme coldness of the room I noticed something horrifying.

Mikey's skin wasn't lime green, it was pale as a sheet and part of his skin was purple. There were frost bites on his toes, fingers and even his face.

Gathering his cold pale body into my arms and against my plastron panic and fear was ripping shreds at my heart.

"Come on Mikey breathe!"

It seemed like eternity when I pressed my hand against Mikey's plastron. Mikey gasped all the sudden, his mouth open wide with tears streaming down his freckled cheeks as he tried to suck in precious oxygen.

"Take deep breaths," I instructed feeling him heaving heavily.

Once he was done taking deep breaths, he started to shake his goose bumps on his arms that I could feel.

"It's okay," I tried rubbing his arms and keeping him close to my warm body heat.

"S-so... c-cold," Mikey rasped.

"I know and don't worry, I'll keep ya warm and so will this scorched desert." The thing was, I was burning out here and Mikey was freezing. "I'll have to carry ya bro," I stood up picking up the cloth filled with liquids in the cups and the meat pieces.

"No, I can walk," Mikey shifted pushing himself against me.

"No," I squished him tighter against me. "You still are cold and you've got frost bites on your face and toes... You shouldn't walk with frost bites on your toes."

"How do you know?" Mikey leaned his head back.

"Donnie told me some medical stuff... blah... medical... science... blah... whatever."

"Oh? So, you're Doctor Raphie now?"

"Don't call me tat! I ain't no doctor!"

"Okay, okay geez," Mikey slumped against me. "You and your attitude..." His eyes glanced away with an uncertain look in them.

It made my gut twist and red flags waving in my head.

"What's with the look?" I continued across the sand.

"Huh?" Mikey turned his head up to me.

My eye ridges scrunched together in concern. "You seem distracted."

"Nah, I'm fine," Mikey looked away the uncertain look reappearing in his eyes.

"Come on bro, I know that something is bothering ya, so spill it."

"Can't we drop the subject?"

"Changing the subject ain't gonna work on me."

"Can you just let it go? I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," I glared seriously down at Mikey. "But, you're gonna have'ta spill ya guts later."

"Fine with me," Mikey pressed his face against my plastron. I could feel him shivering every once in awhile.

We finally walked for what it seemed to be like hours... I didn't take track of time... But, I was totally sweating... and Mikey wasn't cold anymore...

"Finally," I grunted as we came to what seemed to be the end of the desert... It was plain gray concrete everywhere... but, there were two tunnels ahead of us. "You think you can stand?"

"Yeah," Mikey nodded lifting his feet up to his eye level. "Looks like the heat burned the frost bites off my toes..."

"That's good," I set Mikey down while my other hand was gripping onto the blanket sack.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asked taking a few steps forward glancing at both tunnels.

"The tunnels look exactly the same..." I murmured.

* * *

Meanwhile... In another part of the Maze of Calamity World...

 **Nobody's POV:**

"Well, looks your wound is finally healing..." Donnie muttered rubbing his fingers against Leo's arm.

"That's great..." Leo sighed.

 **"And it looks like you've somehow managed to kill the blood snoopers... Heh, what do we have now?"**

"We were not going to listen to any of your crabby talk Damir!" The leader rolled his eyes annoyed.

 **"Crabby?"** The voice seemed to stop as if it was billowing over in a fit of anger. **"I didn't come here to talk Leonardo... In fact, I came here for you to meet the next challenge!"**

"We'll face it," Donnie raised himself on his bo staff. "You can't outsmart me... I even managed to kill thousands of blood snoopers."

 **"Heh, lucky you Donatello... You two were just lucky..."**

"We weren't lucky... there's always a solution around here and you don't even notice it," Donnie sneered smirking to himself at his great sensibility.

 **"Well, Donatello... shall the next challenge to the test? Or shall I say hurt you both? Well, I am going to not give anything away."** Damir laughs. **"Prepare for your outcome freaks!"**

There was the sound of alarms going off and Donnie and Leo glanced around in surprise...

"Why are there alarms going off?" Leo unsheathed his blade. Just in case something was to happen.

Red lights were flashing under the river wildly and the spray of water hit the air when something was flown above.

The alarms stopped immediately...

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

My eyes widen seeing two little robots standing there with flashing red lights on their head.

"Pffh!" I doubled over laughing obstreperously. "This will be so easy," I pointed the sharp end of my blade at one of the robots.

"How are two little robots supposed to hurt us?"

" **You'll see freaks..."** There was clicking sound telling me and Donnie that Damir left the speaker... or screen... or whatever he used to watch us.

The little robots opened their mouths and some acid was sprayed at us.

"What the?" I coughed my vision going blurry. "What is that Donnie!?"

"I...*cough* I...I don't know!" Donnie cried.

We kept coughing and hacking until we nearly collapsed upon the ground.

Once, the fits were over... I opened my eyes and... I blanched...

 _Why was everything so dark?_

"Donnie!?" I called... No reply...

"What's going on?"

"Your nightmare has come true Leonardo..." A voice buzzed.

"What?" I turned around to be met with nothing... That wasn't Damir... it wasn't anybody I knew... but, the voice seemed robotic... like it didn't belong to a living being.

"What in the world is going on here?"

"I let the team down..."

 _Huh?_ My eyes widen in confusion... _That was... my own voice? My voice is speaking? Something is seriously twisted right now..._

"They're dragged off into darkness..."

I am silent listening to my own voice... _Was I not in my body right now?_

"And I'm powerless to help..."

 _Those familiar words..._ I felt my eyes widen... _Didn't I say those words before?_

"How does that floor taste Lame-onardo?"

"Raph?" I turned my head to the voice... It's still dark... I can't see anything...

I flinched as bright light appeared in front me... It's a glowing sword...

"Wait... is that... my sword?" I squint my eyes for a better look... Engraved on the sword are the words... 'Lame-onardo'

"That's what my brothers wrote on my sword..." I muttered... The sword disappears...

"Are you... a man or a turtle?"

I just blinked... _Was that Captain Ryan? What's going on?_

"You let us down bro..."

"Mikey?" I turned around to be faced with...

"Mikey!" I cried out in joy running over to him...

"Don't touch me Leo," Mikey growls stepping away before I could hug him.

"Mikey what? I was only giving you a hug... You don't know how much I've missed you... and you're still alive."

"You are wrong Leo," Mikey shook his head..."You let us down..."

"What? No, I haven't let anyone down..." I reached out towards him to which Mikey flinched away further. "Please... Mikey... It's okay..."

"You let me down Leo..."

"What?" My hand lowered in shock blinking at Mikey. "No, I haven't let you down... and I never will Mikey."

"Really?" Mikey scoffed. "The reason why I am dead is all because you let me down!"

"What? No... this can't be happening... I... Mikey..."

"I can't believe that you let me down..." Mikey looked down. "Raph wasn't even there for me... You were supposed to be there for me Leo! You are the leader! And you let me down! I am dead because of you!"

"What!? No! This doesn't all make any sense!" I hold my head shaking it.

"It's all your fault Leo... You let me down... You could've saved me!"

"Mikey..." I reached towards him tears glinting in the darkness.

"It's too late Leo..." Mikey turns around facing his shell towards me. "And I'll never forgive you bro... You let me down bro..." Then, Mikey's form starts running off.

"MIKEY!" I screamed running after him.

 _No! I can't lose him!_

It was too late... Mikey was obviously faster than me... and he was gone...

"No," I sank to my knees sobbing..."Was I really? Did I really let Mikey down?"

"You did this?"

"Huh?" I raised my head to see Donnie.

"Donnie?"

"You let Mikey down?" Donnie's face is full of anger.

"I... no... I can explain Donnie..." I shakily stand up on my two legs. "Help me... I don't feel very well..." I clutch my stomach...

"Well, now I can't help you Leo..."

"What? Donnie... you always help your brothers..." I grunted.

"Well, since we're both still here and what happened between Mikey and you... I can't stand this... I can't even stand you anymore..." Donnie steps back. "You did this... all of this... Mikey was right... It was all your fault... You did this..." Donnie turns around running off. "I can't believe that Mikey is dead because of you! You did this!"

"Donnie!" My knees gave out beneath me and I fell upon my hands my body shaking so badly.

"I did this?" I mumbled closing my eyes... "Even Donnie said so..."

A hand touches my shell and I shot my head up in surprise seeing a ... red mask...

"Raph?"

Raph scowled shifting away so there was some space between us. "You probably know what happened to me Leo..."

"What? Are you really dead? Like how Mikey said that you weren't there for him?"

"How was I supposed to help him if I was dead in the first place?" Raph scoffed.

"How?... How am I even talking to you guys then? You two are dead right? And I... wait... I am not dead am I?"

"No, you aren't dead," Raph rolled his eyes. "The only reason you can see us is for your own good... and that's what I am gonna tell ya."

"Okay?"

"Now why didn't ya save Mikey!?" Raph roared.

"What? I couldn't save him Raph... I was with Donnie... with those blood snoopers and running for our lives..."

"Pffhh," Raph laughs bitterly. "You're the leader here... You can always plan things out...You always find a way to save us whenever we are in danger... and you just let Mikey die!?"

"What?" I asked bewildered. "Are you saying that I could've saved Mikey?"

"That's right Leo," Raph jabbed a finger harshly to my plastron. "And you didn't... You let him down... and Donnie now has seen what you've done... It's all your fault Leo!"

"No..."I rambled closing my eyes... "Please... stop..."

"I ain't gonna stop my older brother of mine... my ghost and Mikey's shall haunt you forever..."

I opened my eyes to see Raph gone... Just disappeared into thin air.

"You let us down bro..." Mikey's voice rings out loudly echoing all around me.

I screamed holding my head... "No... No... No!"

"You did this...'' Donnie's voice is echoing louder.

"No..."

"Your fault Leo!" Raph's voice roars...

The three voices repeat over and over again echoing loudly all around me... Like I was stuck in some lapse of time...

"No! No! NO!" I screamed loudly.

* * *

 **Donnie's POV:**

"Huh?" I blinked looking around in my surroundings... I was in a... park?

I moved my hand and it touched something... I jumped startled and turned seeing April sitting there... wait... we were sitting on a hill together?

The sky was pink... just like a sunset.

"Oh.. ahhhhh," I sighed laying myself down. This is what I qualify for a date with April.

April just hums and sighs leaning back further.

"April?" I look her... my eyes felt dazed.

"What are you looking at?" She raises an eye brow suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing... you just look... really nice right now..." I stuttered.

"Alright fine, I'm done," April brushed herself off standing up.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"You thought that you could have a date with me?" April sneered a hand on her hip. "Well, it's not going to work Donnie... I am not even attracted to you at all."

"What?" I swallow a lump in my throat. "You mean... you don't like me?"

"Yes," April scoffs. "The only reason I kissed you when after we met Big Foot was because you were sad... I didn't want to see you sad... I wanted to make you happy... but, now I don't think that matters anymore... Making you happy isn't making me happy."

"You should've told me before April," I put a hand on her arm. " I never realized that you didn't like me..."

"Yeah, that'll break your heart Donnie... with me being with Casey who I love..."

"Yeah, that'll break my heart," I glanced away sadly. "I can't help myself when I am around you."

"Well, now I don't even care if I break your heart," April laughs all the sudden. "And I think that your breaking your heart would be so delightful."

"What?" My eyes widen. "Are you even listening to yourself April?"

"Oh... I don't care... It's all I've wanted to do since the first time we met..." April smirked. "Let's make you watch the misery huh?"

"What? No!" I stepped away.

"Too late Donnie..." April grabbed my arm pulling me forward and I felt myself falling...

"Ahhh!"

My body slams and I groaned rubbing my head opening my eyes to stare in shock...

April was kissing Casey all over... Everywhere... and Casey was grinning at me.

"Now you feel bad that you aren't part of this?" Casey laughs.

"Shall we take this to another level?" April grins.

"Sure Red," Casey replied.

Suddenly, I see Leo, Raph and Mikey all around me... with other girls... kissing ... you know.. all that other stuff... It made me gag harshly.

"You feeling all alone now Donnie?" Casey grins at me.

"Take this to the next love level Jones..." April smirks... she places her leg onto Casey's thigh and Casey grips her...

"No!" I howled closing my eyes... "I am not going to watch this!"

"Well, if you aren't going to watch... then I guess that you'll have to listen..." April's voice is behind me laughing loudly. "I HATE YOU! EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE! YOU MUTATED MY FATHER! I HATE YOU! I WISH THAT YOU WOULD DIE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Stop..." I moaned clutching my head in agony. "Leave me alone! I don't want to hear anymore!"

"Now it feels so good to get all my hate out..." April chuckles... "You are nothing to me... Nothing! You really thought that I could love a freak like you!? Haha! Well, you're wrong! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"And as for your brothers..." I felt Casey grasp my arm.

"Let go of me..." I mumbled fighting against the arms.

"You definitely are more of a freak than we are..." Raph's voice growls. "We've got girls here..."

I open my eyes to see my bros, with April and Casey all around me. "Leave me alone..."

"We'll never leave you alone if we hate you so much," April scoffs.

"You're too much of a nerd," Mikey laughs. "Too nerdy to have girls."

"Or to find love," Leo says.

"No girl on this freakin' planet will ever love you!" Raph grabs the top of my plastron pulling me up close to his seething face. "Wait, let me rephrase that... no girl in this whole universe will ever love you!"

With that, I'm thrown to the floor with the voices laughing all around me.

"April really did a great job with pretending to love you," Mikey says.

"And I've never loved you," April adds. "NEVER!"

"No one will ever love me? No girl?" I gasped feeling my eyes water.

"That's right Donnie," Leo laughs. "You were never meant to ever have love... You were meant to be all alone."

"Yeah, all alone in a miserable life," April spat. "I don't love you! I HATE YOU!"

"Stop..." I groaned feeling tears rolling off my cheeks and hitting the hard ground below me.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

April's screaming is running all around me... Echoing like an eternity trapped in abyss.

I was just moaning in agony clutching my head over my ears... "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!"

"That doesn't matter... You'll always hear me forever! Even my death of a ghost and my words shall haunt your mind forever! FOREVER!"

* * *

 **Oh no... This just makes me feel like... I can't describe it at all...**

 **First, Mikey stops breathing for a little while and then comes back... that's a relief... but, Leo and Donnie... I feel so bad for them...**

 **You probably have an idea what is happening to them don't you? Their minds are being messed with... And messing with the mind is a pretty bad and horrifying thing don't you think?**

 **I've loved all of the comments I've been getting. Keep them up! I thank all of you guys right now! Thanks a lot! =)**

 **~We all have brains don't we? Don't let anything mess with your minds...~ (I know... I was just being random here)**

 **~It's go time! -Mikey**


	8. Chapter 7: I'm Here for You

**Now here comes a great chapter! Lots of bro fluff! Bro fluff between Donnie and Leo and even more bro fluff between Raph and Mikey!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV:**

I opened my eyes to just see Leo. April, Casey and my other two brothers were gone.

I was shaking on the ground replaying April's words coursing through my mind. It felt so unreal and real at the same time.

 _How was that possible? And why does it hurt?_

My head hurt so bad, physically and emotionally. The sound of whimpering pulls me away from my mind haze.

Looking up, I see Leo's body is shaking, his face is tense like he's trying to hold back his emotions. I could see through him though, he was crying. Which was weird and all because Leo tended to not show his emotions... he would always act fearless and it was rare for him to show his emotions.

 _What? What's going on? First, Leo is mocking me with everyone and now he's breaking down? Plus, the others are gone..._

I slowly forced my legs to stand walking over slowly to Leo.

 _What's wrong with him?_

Leo glances up and I noticed his cloudy stained eyes. "You were right Donnie..."

"What?" I croaked in confusion.

"I did this..."

 _Okay, now I am so confused... What's Leo talking about?_

"I let you guys down... I've failed you... it's all my fault."

"Don't you mean that you let me down?" I faintly remembered Leo mocking me...

 _Was he talking about that?_

"No... I let all of you down... Mikey, he is dead because of me and Raph's dead too..."

"What? I don't think that they're dead Leo," I shake my head. "Please tell me it's not true."

"Mikey told me... he spoke to me... he hold me I let him down... Wait... you heard it Donnie why did you come back to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You ran off when you found out I let Mikey down... It's all my fault.. I could've done something!" Leo smashes his fist into the ground.

Tears of agony were rolling off his cheeks. "I've betrayed you all! What kind of leader am I!? I let my team down!"

I made a confused face... _What? This all doesn't make any sense..._

Then, everything clicks... I see it now... Whatever he heard and saw it wasn't real...

I couldn't contain a laugh of relief.

"Leave me alone Donnie... I've betrayed you.. Why are you still here?"

"Leo..." I slowly stepped forward hovering a hand over his shoulder but, not exactly touching him. "Whatever you saw and heard Leo... It's not real... It's all a trick to mess with our minds."

"Then, why does it still hurt?" Leo turned his head. Even with his eyes shut tightly tears were still escaping and he was gritting his teeth.

"I don't know..." I sighed heavily. "I think... that whatever we saw and heard was something of our greatest fear and nightmare and it was messed up to corrupt our minds."

"So... it all wasn't real?" Leo turned his head towards me.

"Yeah, I conclude that it all wasn't real," I smiled weakly.

"It felt so real..."

"Yeah..." I let my words drift off for a moment... just silence around us for a minute... "Wow, it's just like what Mikey said about Damir, he wants to break us and I guess that also means to break our minds."

"You think that Mikey is actually still alive?" Leo's eyes glinted with sadness.

"Mikey may be the baby brother and the most innocent one, I bet that he's strong and that he'll pull through. As for Raph, I know that he'll do anything to protect Mikey just as we devoted to."

Leo smiled and let out a laugh. "Raph may be a hothead but, he's also a softie... I can't imagine what he and Mikey are doing..."

"Yeah, Mikey and Raph equals trouble... You know how they are..."

"Thanks Donnie," Leo smiles warmly at me.

"For what?"

"For being here for me... trying to bring my hopes up again."

"No problem Leo," I slung an arm around his shell.

"Well, if whatever we saw was to corrupt our minds... Would it be better to talk about it together?"

"That's a good relevant idea Leo, then we'll know that we went through."

Leo sighed before explaining what he saw and heard.

"Was that similar to your fear from the time with those fungus?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I faced my fear. However, I didn't beat it and now it just came back more intense."

"Well, Leo," I tightened my arm around him. "Just do what you think is right, and what is right will never let us down."

"Wow, did you learn that one Donnie?"

"Eh... I don't know..." I shrugged. "Just something I thought about recently."

"Thanks Donnie," I just beamed proudly. "And what did you go through?"

I frowned, "Betrayal of love."

"This has something to do with April doesn't it?"

"Yes," I gulped going into every abstract detail of what I saw and heart. "April hates me..." I glanced down.

"Donnie," Leo tilts my chin up. "April will never hate you... She may not exactly love you as you do or not..."

"Right..." I let out my breath.

"Just because one girl doesn't love you back as you lover her doesn't mean that another girl won't love you. There will be someone out there that loves you..."

"You're right." My eyes met Leo's.

"But, you should still tell April what you feel... and if she doesn't return it back, there's still a chance for love. Someone out there will love you Donnie."

"Thanks Leo, and shouldn't you tell Karai about your feelings?"

"I... uh..." Leo stuttered. "I guess that I'll have to tell her also."

"We're both on the same here."

"You could say that," Leo laughs.

"Well, you're the leader here... What are we going to do?"

"We're going to keep moving forward," Leo stands up tall with pride puffing out his plastron slightly. "I am not going to break my promise... We'll find Raph and Mikey and we'll make it out of here... together..."

"Now that's revelently the amazing Fearless leader that I know..."

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

"Splitting up is outta' the question right?" The last thing I needed was to be split up again... I wouldn't be able to handle it... And if we split up again it might mean a funeral.

 _Well, more like my funeral..._

Raph must've had a sharp eye... he caught me shivering.

"You cold Mikey?"

"N-No, it's not that..." My eyes moved from Raph's to the floor. I wasn't as strong as my brother... Being alone was like the end of the world though sometimes I really take things the wrong way.

"Hey bro, look at me," Raph said gently. He grabbed the back of my neck forcing me towards him until our foreheads met.

I looked up into those fierce green eyes.

"We'll get outta' this. We're not separatin', we'll be just fine. Okay?"

"Okay," my voice was barely audible just above a whisper.

"Now..." Raph pulled his head back pulling me closer with an arm around the back of my shell. "You promised to spill your guts later... Now's the time..."

My eyes widen in fear... I don't want to tell him what I've been feeling about myself...

 _No..._

Raph noticed my struggle his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Don't make me haveta' force it outta' ya."

"I just... I don't know what's wrong with me Raph... What is wrong with me?" I gripped his arm tightly.

"Nothing is wrong with you bro," Raph whispered.

"Yes," I release my grip on his arm. "These bad thoughts... they never go away and they just increased when I was in that cold room... Just right before I..." I let out a strangled gasp. "I'm always thinking how I'm useless... and how I'm so weak that you always have to do everything for me. You always have to save my life when I couldn't do anything to help myself."

"Sometimes ya can't help yourself bro."

"I want to! I want to be strong! But, I am nothing... just a useless turtle..."

"You ain't useless," Raph pulls my chin up and his hand grasped my shoulder... His other arm still around me like an anchor... But, I didn't feel it like that...

"Then why?" I felt myself cry. "Why am I feeling this way? Why am I so depressed? Why do I want kill myself? Why? Why!? WHY!?"

"Mikey..."

"Why does this have to happen to me!?"

I let out a startled gasp as something pressed against my mouth... It was Raph's hand...

"Enough with this nonsense..." Raph sighs and I could tell that he was trying to control his anger and to keep his cool.

I just scowled angrily slapping his hand away from my mouth. "Like you care? You even aren't the one feeling this way! You don't know what it's like! You can't help me!"

I tried to slip under Raph's hold...but, he just grabs onto me tighter... _Ouch... too tight..._

"Let go of me!"

"No," Raph's breathes heavily... as if he's trying to calm the raging fire inside him.

"There's nothing that you can do..." I glanced down sniffling and using the back of my hand to wipe the tears at my eyes.

"You ain't alone here Mikey..." Raph captures my chin forcing me to look up at him. "We're brothers Mikey... we help each other... You have to understand that... I may not be going through what you're going through right now... and I may not exactly understand... but, I can help you..."

"No... you can't..."

"Yes... I can and I will... even if it's against your wishes..." Raph gives me his serious eyed expression. "I am going to help you no matter what... You're the baby brother here... It's my responsibility."

My lip trembled and once again I was sobbing... "And now you see me crying like a sissy."

"And I've seen it before you dork... Baby bro..." Raph leans his head down resting his head on my shoulder. "It's okay bro... You can cry it all out..."

That's exactly what I did... I let myself cry into Raph's plastron.

"I'm here for you..." Raph whispered. "We're not going to be separated again... I'll never let it happen again... I promise..."

I smiled in the crying process... _Raph... He's such a softie..._

After a full minute... well... I don't know... I never kept track of time... It just felt nice to be in Raph's protective warm arms.

"You ready to go on?" Raph pulled back so he could see my face.

"Yeah..." I smiled weakly and nervously. "Let's go..."

"Stay by my side... anything could happen..." Raph pulls me along keeping me behind him but, holding my hand. "I don't want to lose you... and I'll be going first..."

"Okay..." I trailed behind Raph as we walked down one of the tunnels.

It started to get darker until I couldn't see anymore. My foot hits something and I felt myself fall forward my hand slipping from Raph's.

My body hits the ground painfully and I groaned going into a full blown panic attack.

"Raph? Raph? RAPH!?"

"Woah, woah, woah Mikey... I'm just right here..." Raph replied.

"Raph?" I tried to stand in the darkness... I couldn't see a single thing... "I can't see you..."

"Where are you Mikey?"

"Over here..." I mumbled keeping my hands outstretched. Something smacks against my hands and I stumbled falling backwards.

"Woah there," Raph says. An arm wraps around my shell before I smash into the ground.

"Raph!" I cried feeling myself shaking.

"It's okay Mikey, I've got you... Maybe I should carry you... That way we won't be separated again if that happens."

"Yeah, I am already scared as it is..." I whimpered. "It's so dark... how can you see anyway?"

"I can't see anything..." Raph says scooping me up into his arms setting the weight of the sack onto my plastron gently. "But, all I know is that we have to continue going straight."

"What's going to happen Raph?" I asked looking up though I couldn't even see his face or his form... I couldn't even see myself either...

"I have no clue little brother... but, we'll have to face it... and I won't let anything happen to ya."

I smiled in the darkness... "Of course ya won't Raphie..."

Raph didn't retort back but kept rubbing soothing circles on my shell as he continued on.

"I see a light ahead..."

"Yay..." I mumbled letting my head fall against Raph's arm. "That's good right?"

"Yes, it's good Mikey... don't worry little brother..."

Raph advanced on towards the light... and I shut my eyes as the light boomed everywhere... It hurt... we were in totally darkness for awhile and now in totally light...

* * *

 **Awww! I loved the fluffy scenes! They're so cute don't you think? The turtles are never going to stop... They'll always advance on! They're never going to give up!**

 **Please review and comment you know how I love to read them! Just post your thoughts and feelings...**

 **And if you do... I'll reward you... :)**

 **BOOYAKASHA!**


	9. Chapter 8: Hope Springs Again

**So sorry it's been awhile since I last updated... I was busy with other stories and stuff...**

 **Well, this chapter will sure bring your hopes up in the end!**

 **ENJOY! READIN!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Raph set me down, I bet his arms were getting tired.

I could hear Raph growling... there were three more passages but, none looked super dark this time.

"I hate this maze..." Raph grumbled.

"You mad?" I glanced at him.

"Yupp, let's keep walking straight and see what we find."

"Okay."

We didn't even pass completely through the middle passage when there was the sound of a soft metal hiss. Twenty or more spikes emerged from the floor and Raph stumbled trying to not step in the spikes.

Raph was gasping in shock while I was gasping in pain.

"What the shell is this?" Raph roared.

I felt myself shaking in shock and pain staring at my foot in horror. I couldn't contain a strangled gasp of pain.

Raph turned his head so fast I could hear a snap.

"Mikey!" He ran forward grasping my arm and he paled as he looked down at my foot.

A spike had gone through the tip of my foot.

I just shut my eyes hearing Raph rambling.

"What do I do? What do I do?" His hands grasped my foot and I grunted. "Mikey... we'll have to pull your foot off."

I opened my eyes and I didn't like the look on Raph's face.

"O-kay, just make it quick."

"On three okay?" I nodded bracing myself. "Three... two... one!" Raph pulled my foot up and I screamed.

My foot came off the spike and I held it in pain and Raph grabbed me as I was falling backwards towards the other spikes.

"We need to move outta here," Raph says. He picks up me running and dodging the spikes until we were out of the passage. "You okay?" He set me down carefully.

"Y-yeah..." I looked at my heavily bleeding foot.

"Here," Raph takes the brown bandage around his foot. "This should help it to stop bleeding. Just don't put any pressure on that foot... Can you walk on one leg?"

"Can do," I braced one leg keeping the wounded foot from touching the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile... somewhere else...

 **Nobody's POV:**

 **"You think you can beat this maze!?" Damir howled. "I've still got tricks for you!"**

Leo: "Nothing you do will stop me from getting out of here and finding my other brothers."

 **"You shall face my wrath!"**

The ground started to shake and the walls were all moving crushing against each other...

"We need to move Leo!" Donnie yelled.

"There has to be a way out of here! We've been here before!" Leo glanced around.

"Over here!" Donnie yelled near a section in the wall that was safe from the moving walls. Leo dived under a wall that was about to crush him into the little area Donnie found.

"We've been in this same place before but, the tricks are different."

"Hmm," Donnie tapped his chin. "There has to be an explanation. Oh! I've got it!" He snapped his fingers.

Leo gave him a confused look as Donnie opened his mouth.

"Hey Damir! If we're going to die... what did you have in mind for us?"

 **"Haha... you dare to ask Donatello**?" Damir laughed.

Donnie smirked at Leo before glancing back up again. "Well, if we beat all your bags of tricks you'll have to face us yourself!"

 **"Why would I? The tricks and dangers will kill you all..."**

"Oh really?" Donnie grinned wider. "What if they don't? What are you going to do about it?"

 **"YOU SHALL DIE!"**

The ground started to crack and Donnie and Leo had to run out running away from the cracking concrete.

"What are you doing Donnie?" Leo asked as he glanced behind seeing the concrete fall down into a pit.

"Trying to make him mad..." Donnie grinned. "Hey Damir! You're such a scumbag! You're so filthy you don't dare to show yourself unto us!?"

 **"You dare freak?"**

"Your tricks are nothing! You're like a jar of rum!"

 **"How dare you!?"** Damir yelled.

Suddenly fire came out from the walls... Leo and Donnie both ran dodging the fire running along dodging arrows... leaping predators... and coming into a darker room.

 **"Now, I've got ya..."** Damir laughed. The doors all closed... and Donnie glanced up seeing the speaker.

"Look up there Leo!"

"Huh?" The leader looked up. "It's just a speaker Donnie..."

"No, look closer..." Donnie pointed. "I see a tiny vent door next to the speaker..."

Leo stared at the ceiling... "Wow, Donnie you're a genius..."

 **"You shall die before you have any chance to escape!"**

Snakes started to slither out from the holes... thousands of them.

"Cobras!" Donnie's eyes widened. "They're poisonous!"

 **"That's right, and you shall die a painful death!"**

"Donnie..." Leo smirked.

"What?" Donnie glanced at Leo.

"Use your staff to spring me up towards that mini door."

"On it!" Donnie bent his staff and whacked it against Leo's shell making him jump in pain into the air... Leo soared up towards the door grasping onto the handle opening the mini vent door before climbing through.

"Donnie!" Leo held his hand out.

Donnie springed from his staff throwing it out towards Leo who caught it pulling him up. Donnie yelped as a snake slithered onto his arm. He flicked the snake off and came through the door with Leo.

 **"What!?"** Damir demanded. **"How did you escape!?"**

"We just did," Leo grinned poking his head back out into the room before stabbing his sword into the speaker and camera making it break.

"Woah Leo..." Donnie muttered as he crawled to the end of the vent.

"What?" Leo crawled behind Donnie until they ended up into some room. It was room filled with machines and cameras on certain parts of the maze.

"It looks like we're out of the maze and in one of the headquarters..." Donnie grinned. The purple banded turtle immediately frowned at one of the camera screens...

"Woah there are spikes and one is coated with blood..."

Leo's eyes widen. "Is it Raph's or Mikey's?"

"I don't know, I don't see them Leo."

"We have to do something about it," the leader advised.

Donnie looked upon the machine screens and buttons. "Aha! Send a first aid kit!" he typed into the machine and pressed a green button and a sound resonated through the room.

"Now, all we have to do is find the control room where Damir is..." Leo grinned wickedly.

"Wow, we're doing good Leo..."

"We sure are Donnie."

* * *

Back to Raph and Mikey...

 **Mikey's POV:**

"It hurts Raph..." I whined sitting down holding onto my throbbing foot.

"I know it does buddy," Raph rubbed my shoulder. "But, it should stop bleeding..."

The sound of pop sprang into the room.

"What was that?" I turned my head seeing a boxing with a parachute floating down.

"Don't know..." Raph stared at the box. "I'm gonna check it out... stay right where you are..." Raph crept to the box and touched it.

Nothing happened and Raph opened the box slowly and cautiously.

"Woah... it's medical supplies and medication."

"What? Really?" I grinned. "I'm saved!"

Raph brought the box up next to me and handed me two pills. "It doesn't look dangerous..."

"How do you know?" I eyed the pills in my hand. "What if these actually kill me?"

"They won't... Donnie wouldn't kill ya.."

"What?" I glanced at Raph puzzled. "Donnie? He isn't here..."

"He isn't, but he's the one who sent this box."

"How'd you know that?" I questioned.

"Look here," Raph pointed to the top of the box.

I read the note on top of the box. "Heal up~ D"

Raph grinned, "See? It looks like Donnie and Leo made it."

"What a relief," I sighed swallowing the pills whole. "Woah, these are pain killers... Wow, I actually feel great... no pain or anything."

"Good," Raph smiled. "We should keep going if Leo and Donnie are doing so well."

"Sure," I stood up still limping on one foot.

"First, let's take a drink and eat something," Raph pulled out the torn sack that a spike had teared through.

"I'm starving!" I grabbed the meat and gobbled it in one bite.

Raph was drinking the cactus juice and handing me some to drink up.

"Let's make it outta here shall we?" Raph asked as we finished our meal and drinks putting the extra few stuff into the sack which he had to tie because of the tear.

"I'm totally ready to be out of here..." I grinned.

 _Yeah, away from this horrid place... terrible memory and of things I've done... and what has happened to me..._

* * *

 ** _Tada!_ Hoped you like this folks! Reviews and comments always welcome! **

**Hope totally springs again doesn't it? The turtles always work together and nothing can stop them... They'll work together...always...**

 **:)**


	10. Chapter 9: We'll Fight Together

**Here we go! There will only be a few more chapter lefts... I know right? Gotta end so soon?**

 **Well, enjoy as much as you can! I have to give my thanks to my reviewers and those who commented! I appreciate all that you guys do! Thanks! :)**

 **Bro fluff coming up! ENJOY READIN'!**

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

We were crawling through many vents and chambers just filled with machines and trick planning.

It made me smirk cause now I saw all the tricks planned.

"Damir's bags of tricks will be out of hand," I said.

Donnie nodded and we came upon a bigger wider room.

"Look!" Donnie cried pointed to a large glass window that looked down below.

"What?" I strained my eyes and followed Donnie up closer to the glass.

"It's Mikey and Raph..."

"What?" I say surprised not believing what I was hearing. We actually found them?

Indeed as I looked through the glass window down below I see Mikey and Raph walking down a corridor that went around in circles and at the end was a room filled with something horrible.

"Oh no, we have to get to Mikey and Raph! Especially Mikey!"

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Raph kept growling saying how we were just going around in circles... This place was so confusing. That was until we entered some room.

It was dark except for the faint lit torches on the wall.

Squinting my eyes in the darkness I could see little bodies hanging from the ceiling.

 _What was that?_

Pressing my hand against the wall it made a sound and suddenly the torches all burned brighter illuminating the whole room.

The sight made me gasp sharply and my whole being to shake from the inside...

Cats... lots of them... they were hanging from the ceiling all bloody and some bodies were torn and mangled.

"Raph..." I gasped.

"Mikey?" I felt a hand grasp mine but, I was still shaking and couldn't take my eyes from the horrible scene.

"Damir... he hung cats? He's nothing but a bastard!" I growled and felt myself crying. "He hung cats... and killed them..."

"It's okay Mikey," Raph wrapped his arms around me. "I don't know how in the world he found about you likin' cats but, he's just trying to mess with your head. It seems like he's been doing that lately to you."

"Yeah..." I glanced down. "He messed me up."

"Don't worry Mikey," Raph held me tighter. "Now and forever I'll never let anything happen to you. Damir can't have a hold of you I promise... Now, let's get out of his horrible room..."

I just nodded letting Raph lead me from the room and we sat on some rock together.

Raph was rubbing my shell soothingly... "Just try to think of something else okay... to get that horrible image out of ya head."

 **"Now you finally see huh freaks?"** A voice boomed.

I shivered... Oh, how I hated that voice and it brought back those memories again...

 **"And how are you doing Michelangelo? You finally seen that I've hung cats?"**

Raph growled pulling me closer to his side.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH DAMIR!" He yelled. "I've had enough of your talk! LEAVE MIKEY ALONE!"

 **"Oh? Too bad Raphael... I'll never leave him alone..."** Damir laughed his voice echoing around the corridor.

Suddenly something popped from the ceiling a tile falling down...

 **"What?"** Damir was surprised. **"NO! It can't be!"**

"Forget about us Damir?" Leo poked his head from the opening.

Raph's eyes widen staring above them. "Leo?"

I turned to look up right when Raph said that. My face brightened seeing Leo's head and Donnie's appeared right next to him.

"LEO! DONNIE!"

"Don't worry, we'll get you guys out of here..." Leo threw down a long rope.

"Hurry and grab on!" Donnie called.

I was about to grab the rope when Raph's arms tightened around me.

"No, Mikey, just hold onto me okay?"

I blinked and then nodded wrapping my arms around his shell tightly.

Raph grasped the rope and Leo and Donnie were pulling it up.

 **"NO! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!"** Damir roared. There was the sound of air splitting and suddenly arrows were shooting at Raph and Mikey from some machine on the wall.

"AH!" Raph cried as an arrow nearly pierced him. They were almost there to Leo and Donnie...

That was until an arrow sliced through the rope.

I screamed burying my head into Raph's shoulder clutching onto him tighter. Raph grunted and I felt ourselves falling until we were jerked to a stop.

It must've been painful because Raph groaned at the sudden jerk.

I still didn't dare to lift my head because I could hear roaring and heard something rushing below.

"Hurry Leo!" Raph called. "There's rushing water! And sharks leaping at us!"

That made me shiver and whimper against Raph but, I felt Raph moving upwards.

I suddenly felt other hands and arms around me and I opened my eyes to be meet with brown and blue ones.

"Mikey?" Donnie's face is in front of me. "You feeling okay?" He glanced at my foot seeing the giant scab there.

"Yeah..." I muttered. "I'm okay..." I glanced around to find myself in a vent.

Suddenly, the little opening... a shark's mouth came through snapping loudly.

I screamed as it snapped its jaws at me.

Donnie scrambled backwards pulling me against him along with Leo and Raph scooting away.

Raph pulled out his sai stabbing the shark in the eye. It made a noise before going still, though it was still stuck in the opening.

"Come on, lets get out of this vent," Leo turned around crawling forward.

We ended up in a giant room and I glanced around seeing machines and loads of tricks and supplies.

I was looking at a screen seeing the scene where I saw those hallucinations and... tried to kill myself...

Leo must've noticed cause he grabbed my chin forcing me to look away.

"Mikey..." His midnight blue eyes held worry and concern in them. "Are you okay?"

I gulped... I was just... scared... "I'm okay..." I croaked. My voice was betraying what I was saying.

"No, you're not okay," Leo pulled m closer. "What's wrong bro?" He tilted my chin up forcing me to look at him.

"I'm sorry Leo..." I felt tears spill down my cheeks. "I just... not only did Damir force me to do that but I..." I gulped.

 _No.. I don't want to say..._

"Have you actually been feeling that way?" Leo asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder as if I would make a chance to escape.

"Yeah..." Those words felt bitter in my mouth. "It's just... sometimes you guys don't appreciate me... and ..." I choked on sob shaking my head. "I just... Damir just reminded me of it and with those hallucinations of you guys... It felt so real... in my mind and in my heart. I just can't stop thinking of those memories... and how I'm so useless..."

"Mikey," Leo's voice was calm but, still etched with worry. "You are not useless little brother... We're sorry for those memories."

"Yeah, it seems like we never really apologized to you," Donnie says.

"Don't worry Mikey, we're here for ya now," Raph put a hand on my shell.

"You are precious Mikey..." Leo says so softly. "You are our little baby brother..." He pressed his forehead against mine.

"What am I going to do?" I gasped letting out another sob. "Damir broke me."

"No, he didn't," Raph says.

"Raph's right," Leo says calmly.

"But, he messed with my mind and... my feelings of what I have been feeling and made me think of doing the unthinkable... I'm so disgusted of myself..."

"It's okay to feel that way Mikey," Donnie says resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm broken..." I let the words spill from my mouth not really thinking about anything else but of that.

"No, you may be broken..." Leo says catching my attention. "But, that doesn't mean that he truly broke you... He never broke this bond."

Glancing my teary filled eyes up to Leo's to which he grinned back at me.

Donnie smiled next to Leo. "We're sorry we may have hurt you in the past and you had to relive those bad memories... but, we're here for you now. Our bond is unbreakable..."

"Exactly," Leo grinned. "We're brothers..."

"We look out for each other," Raph added. "We help each other."

"Damir may have messed with our minds and feelings and physical pain but, he could never break our bond," Leo rubbed my head fondly.

I grinned up at him.

"And you are the heart of it all..."

I felt all my bros surround me and hug me tightly.

"We love ya Mikey..."

"I love you all dudes," I replied burying my head in the middle of the hug against all the arms and shoulders.

"Now, there's only one thing left to do," Leo pulled back.

"What?" Raph gave me a noogie making me laugh.

"We go and find Damir and take him down for what he has done."

"My thoughts exactly Leo," Raph growled standing up clenching his fist. "I'll beat his form until he ain't breathing anymore for whatever he is."

"For once Raph," Donnie grinned. "I'm totally with ya."

I grinned standing up next to my bros. "Let's heal up dudes, and we fight together!"

Leo and Raph grinned widely at me both wrapping their arms around me and Donnie had his hand on the back of my shell as we walked down further down a long hallway.

"We fight together..." Leo mumbled. "As brothers..."

* * *

 **Awww, my heart just swelled with this chapter... It's so sweet with all the bro fluff...**

 **Don't you think that too? What did you feel? What did it feel like? Please tell me what you though and what you felt in this chapter!**

 **Thanks a lot! :)**


	11. Chapter 10: The End of the Calamity

**Alright people! I must give my thanks to all of those who reviewed and left comments for me. Either to make me smile or just to help me to get better... Thanks!**

 **This chapter is more intense now and this is the part where Damir has finally revealed what he truly is!... And after this there is only one chapter left...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

The corridors and hallways were starting to get larger and wider. We all stopped at a giant metal door.

"This is it," Leo pulled out his katana blades. "Get ready ninjas."

My foot still hurt a little but, I was okay. Let's just hope that Damir wouldn't do anything to it.

"Stay by my side Mikey," Raph pulled me closer to him.

 _Yeah... brotherly over protectiveness they all were showing it now._

Leo kicked the door making it fall off its hinges.

We were met with a huge red control room and a figure still hidden in a hood was standing there.

 **"So... you've all managed to escape my maze of calamity?"**

"That's right Damir!" Leo pointed his sword at the enemy. "And we're here to take you down!"

 **"Oh really?"** I could sense Damir smirking in the darkness of the hood.

 **"I still have one thing left for you all."**

A black claw snuck out from the heavy robe and pressed a button on the machine.

The room started to shake and I glanced through the control window to see the walls all tumbling down.

"You're destroying your maze?" Donnie questioned.

 **"Well, I am going to face you turtle freaks myself."** Damir raised his claws or hands in the air.

I shrieked as the whole room was encased in total darkness.

"What's happening!?" Raph yelled.

Suddenly, it's like the room crashed and I was thrown off my feet thudding loudly against the wall. When the rumbling stopped the darkness faded and we found ourselves in a giant dome.

"What the shell?" Raph looked around.

Damir raised his claws holding out a device pressing a button.

Illusions of us appeared but, they had red eyes.

 **"It looks like you will all fight yourselves,"** Damir laughed.

"Get him!" Leo ordered pointing to Damir.

Damir clicked his tongue dodging Leo's attack. Leo grunted as the evil Leo illusion attacked him.\

 **"Let's see how well you can fight yourselves."**

I grunted seeing the evil me kick me in the leg throwing his punches. I heard Raph growling calling my name as I felt my body sliding across the slate floor.

"Mikey!"

 _No... I can't give up..._

I scowled spinning on my shell tripping the evil illusion off its feet.

"You freak!" The evil illusion growled rubbing its head.

I took a breath... _I can do this... my brothers are here..._

I grinned unleashed the blade from my nun-chuck.

"You're going down!" I roared stabbing the blade into the illusion. Right at that moment it poofed and disappeared. Turning around I noticed that my bros beat their illusions.

Damir growled throwing the device. **"It looks like I'll have to face you all myself!"**

I shrieked as a giant claw swiped at me. Leo was growling sending a punch to Damir.

Damir threw him against the wall and punched Raph in the stomach and threw Donnie across the room by his staff.

I threw my nun-chuck attempting to wrap the chain around Damir.

Damir twisted breaking the chain with his claws. He knocked me to the ground looming above me.

 **"Well, if it isn't for the pathetic, useless and broken Michelangelo?"** The form leaned up right to my face and I could see the red eyes and the glinting fangs.

I started to shake from fear and Damir grinned above me.

"What are you?" I rasped my voice full of fear.

Damir laughed, **"You want to see what I really am?"** The claw raised up to pull the hood back and my eyes widen.

The hood fell off revealing the face and I gasped sharply in shock.

The face was black and had ears like a mouse but the ears looked like they were bitten. The eyes were pure red and the fangs were long with a tint of blood dripping off the mouth. Not to mention the short tiny whiskers. He looked so freaky like some kind of black shadow demon.

 **"Like what you see?"** Damir smirked. **"I'm part shadow demon and mouse and I've been hunting down precious souls to break and cheese for myself. And you Michelangelo... a bright soul to watch to break and feast on in pleasure..."**

I shivered my whole body shaking.

 **"I wanted the maze to kill you because I delight in blood shed and the breaking of souls with pain and destruction and ruin."**

I noticed Leo was sneaking behind Damir but, he made the silent signal.

 **"Mazes are interesting... mice love them but, I'm also part demon so I delight in demon so I delight in a dangerous and destructive maze for blood shed and death."**

I smirked all the sudden and Damir had a confused expression.

Dark blood sprayed through the air and I gasped seeing Leo's sword went through Damir's chest.

 **"What?"** Damir croaked and Leo retreated the blade back.

The claws holding me loosened and I scrambled away.

Donnie was getting upon his feet with Raph holding his arm.

"Well," Leo smirked. "We see what you really are Damir..."

 **"No,"** Damir hissed, his red eyes looking at me hungrily and my eyes widen in blank terror.

He leaped at me and I screamed.

 **"You Michelangelo! You shall die with me!"**

"No!" I howled feeling Damir's claws sink into my skin and he bit into my shoulder.

"Let him go!" Raph roared.

Damir threw his tail out knocking Raph back laughing wickedly as I felt my eyes getting droopy.

 **"Even with my last breath, I finally get my prize!"**

Blood was all around me and I heard Damir talking about my feelings that I had.

"No!" Leo yelled "Don't listen to him Mikey!"

 **"You're already broken Michelangelo... Don't you feel like killing yourself like you did in the maze?"**

I blinked up at the red eyes feeling pain drone through my body.

"NO! MIKEY! DON'T BELIEVE IN HIM!" Raph roared. My brothers were grunting trying to get to me. Damir kept his tail out lashing at them.

 **"Trust me..."** Damir gurgled. **"You have no place with your brothers, you're a useless shining soul and you deserve to die because you're broken."**

"No," I say surprising Damir even with all the pain. "I may be broken but, you can never break my bond with my brothers!" I yelled stabbing the blade of my nun-chuck into Damir's side.

Damir gurgled even louder and I threw his body off mine the claws tearing out of the flesh of my arms.

 **"No,"** Damir was shaking.

"You," Leo was standing above him. "You pay for what you've done."

Damir let out a howl his body writhing before the red eyes turned dull white and his black shadow body cracked into pieces and black liquid pooling around hi m.

"He's gone?" I asked feeling my body shake.

"Looks like it," Leo looked down at the mangled torn lifeless body.

Seeing the red blood of mine all around me I felt myself falling backwards and felt Raph catch me.

"Hurry!" Donnie ordered. "We have to get him back to the Lair!"

Raph scooped me up into his arms and I saw my bros running to the end of the dome. Leo just crashed through the door as if there was no time to even open it at all.

My eyes could make out the blue sky and I couldn't help myself from smiling.

 _We finally made it out, together..._

"Stay awake Mikey," Raph was shaking my head slightly.

"I...I'm...t-tired," my voice was raspy and I closed my eyes.

"Don't worry Raph, he's okay right now..."

* * *

 **Sorry to end it like that... but don't worry your little heads off... Nothing bad is going to happen... Everything will be okay!**

 **How was that chapter? Please update and state your thoughts they always are amazing! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Anytime and Always

**This is the last chapter! I know right?**

 **Well, first of all I have to give out all of my thanks!**

 **Special thanks to PhGm.7, TMNTPRO15,neonninja2012, 77** , **turtlelovermikey3000, Hannah, Jackie, and all of those anonymous and guest people!**

 **Thank you for all of your thoughts! It really helped me a lot to either smile or to just get better! THANKS! I give ya all ice cream! EAT UP!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

 _Everything was dark and I hated it... No... I wanted to be out of here again... please..._

"Mikey?"

I jerked my head towards the voice. Something pricked my arm and light exploded in front of my eyes. I had to blink to adjust to the light.

I was met with four concerned faces looking over me.

"Mikey!" Leo hugged me tightly. "You're okay!"

"Are you guys okay?" I asked noticing a few bandages on my brothers arms and legs.

"Just a little roughed up that's all," Raph replied.

"And what about me?" I noticed the bandages on my arms and shoulders.

"You'll be okay Mikey, we just had to give you a blood transfusion."

"Oh," I glanced down. "Must've been bad."

"We're just glad that you're okay," Leo put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad that we're finally out of that maze."

"Yeah, we had to go through a lot didn't we?" Donnie put a hand on his hip.

"We sure did," Raph gave me noogie. "And this guy never gave up even when he was hurt emotionally and physically."

"I'm proud of you Mikey," Leo had a happy expression plastered onto his face.

I sighed, "No more destructive mazes huh?"

Raph laughed. "Nope, Damir blasted that maze down and Leo and I burned that dome with torches on the outside of the dome when we escaped."

"That's good," I sighed in relief. "No more demon coming after me and my bros."

"Well, more like a mouse demon," Donnie raised a finger.

"He wasn't like anything we've seen before."

"Yeah, you're right Raph, that explains why he set up a maze. Mice are obsessed with mazes."

Raph chuckled. "I just don't get how a mouse and a shadow demon could go together."

"He could've been a mutant," Donnie suggested.

"Well, who cares anyway?" Raph huffed. "All that matters is that he's gone for good."

"Yeah, and we made it out together," Leo smiled.

"That is the most important thing my sons, working together and helping each other in time of need," Master Splinter beamed seemingly pleased.

A mischievous grin grew on my face. "Yeah, Raph did that a lot, he's such a softie."

Raph growled folding his arms and Leo and Donnie laughed.

Instead of hitting me like Raph always would he just hugged me. I hugged him back burying my head in his shoulder.

"Thanks for always being there for me Raphie."

"Anytime Mikey and always..."

* * *

 **Just a little light bro fluff at the end! I'm always up for good endings!**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories... They're great! :)**

 **I say that now this story is over we all go out and eat ice cream!**


End file.
